Dead Days
by ImaDoinWat
Summary: Kusanagi Yui has died in a terrible accident and sent down to the underworld. But, now stuck in the underworld, how will her relationship with a certain king of the Underworld change? Rating may change to M On a temporary hiatus- sorry, but I can't seem to find enough ideas for the story to go on for now. PM me if you have any suggestions. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

Yui felt like she was floating in space, gravityless and drifting without purpose nor destination. Still, she floated along, eyes closed and heart so calm she could barely feel it beat. But the longer she floated, the more conscious she became of the fact that she not only didn't know where she was, nor how she got there, but she wasn't quite sure if she was anywhere at all. When she opened her eyes, it was like her eyes were still closed- everything was black either way. Nothingness without chill or burn. It was a peaceful darkness that loomed over her, a peace unlike any other. She briefly wondered if this was like the peace they say you obtain when you die. _Death_.

A dreaded feeling came over Yui as she suddenly felt as if she was falling. Up or down, she couldn't tell, just that she was moving at an incredible pace. Her stomach churned and she tensed the best she could, but she no longer had any control over her body. She closed her eyes, or at least believed to have- it was impossible to tell with the darkness and the numbing of her body. The only thing she knew was that she was moving. And soon, she was asleep again.

Yui grumbled as her head throbbed. She squeezed her eyes closed and bit her lip, feeling her sleep slowly fading away. Trying to keep herself from waking, she turned on her side, but her eyes were forced open by an invisible tug and her sleep drained away.

Her vision was blurry, but she could see a figure beside her, sitting up. But upon noticing her awaking, it moved closer to her, placing a gentle yet timid hand on her shoulder reassuringly. The very presence of the figure expanded a strong aura, yet peaceful and reassuring. Yui moaned and squeezed her eyes shut again, attempting to clear her vision without moving her hands. How ever, it wasn't working too well, so she reached up and rubbed her eyes, blinking as the dark, looming figure became clearer.

Clearing her eyes, she spotted a familiar man whose long, gray hair curled around his shoulders, swaying in his face. He had two different colored eyes, one red and the other golden. He wore a gray toga, held together by one, silver button, a large ruby in the middle and a line of alternating red and white beads running down from it. His chest was mostly bear, showing of a strange mark over his heart. A metal choker was around his neck, a necklace with a large fang hanging onto it.

Yui blinked in surprise, lifting her head with a groan. The looming figure gently pushed her down, whispering for her to be still.

"Hades-san? What...?" Yui asked, her eardrums seemingly busted for a moment.

"Just rest for now." He hushed, pulling the blanket over her shoulder with a blush on his cheeks.

"Where... am I?" Yui asked, looking around. She found herself in a large, dark room. A few windows were on one wall, a strange, blue glow pouring in through them, though it was too dark to truly see what was behind them. She was laying in a large, king sized bed covered in gray sheets. It had a large frame to it that bent up to have four long poles coming up from each corner, a large, faintly glowing bulb on top of each, giving off a bluish light. The room had only a few accessories: a table with chair and lamp, a few brown cabinets with drawers, and a couple bookshelves filled with books of all different colors and sizes.

"Your..." Hades trained off, looking away from her. She could see great sorrow and pain looming in his eyes. She frowned, furrowing her eyebrows. "In the... underworld." Yui's eyes widened, a shock zipping through her body, causing her to shake. She was terrified. If she was in the underworld, than...

"...I'm dead?" Yui asked, causing Hades to flinch back slightly before nodding slowly. Yui turned onto her back and looked up towards the ceiling, thinking. She died. But she couldn't remember how or why. She lay there, unmoving for a while.

"I'm sorry." Hades finally said, catching her attention. I wish it weren't the case but..." Hades bit his lip, quieting himself once more. He shook his head, l keeping his gaze down.

"It's fine." Yui said, giving Hades a smile. "It's not your fault, so you don't have to apologize." Yui said, sitting up. Hades gasped suddenly, turning away with a red face, eyes snapped close. Yui stared at him, confused.

"Y-Yui, you should probably know that you, um, clothes don't come with you so..." Hades said, standing up and turning away from her. Yui looked down, finding herself completely bare of clothes. Blushing, she yanked the covers up over herself, squeaking in embarrassment. "Th-there are clothes laid out for you on the end of the bed. Y-you should get changed. I-I'll take my leave now." Hades said, trying to leave calmly, but scrambling quickly out of the room when the door was within reach. Yui blushed and looked down, feeling exposed in her naked state.

She quickly pulled on her new clothes, finding only a white toga reading for her to wear. It was thin and more of a cloth than clothes. Yui momentarily pondered how people were able to wear these things. Than she wondered how SHE would wear it- she couldn't put this on. Thinking about how Hades' toga looked, she wrapped it around her, finding it hard to cover her two mounds. She blushed and sighed. She would never figure this out and get out of the room in any sensible time. Though, she had no idea if she was supposed to leave the room. What do you _do_ in the underworld. Were there rules and laws? She sighed- this was going to be the academy all over again, except the rolls are reversed. This would need some getting use to.

 _ **Yeah, first chapter! I have to admit, I was wondering why there weren't any Hades X Yui Underworld style, so naturally I had to fill the void. This is my first Kamigami Na Asobi Fanfiction, so please don't hate me if I can't show the character's personalities well! I've only written Uta No Prince Sama Fanfiction before!**_ Fossil fighters fan fiction goes to sit in a corner alone. _**ER, almost nothing but Uta No Prince Sama. But I hope this ends up satisfactory for all of you.**_

 _ **Also, for those who don't know my schedule should be aware that I have a very strict updating schedule and should never be worried about new content. I will update every ten days, no exceptions, and have at least 1,000 words in each chapter. If a day HAST to be skipped I will not update out of schedule, instead I just put up two chapters on the next update day. Don't worry, I use to have three stories going on all on that schedule and kept it up just fine for about 5 months, so don't think I'll break too easily with just two ongoing stories.**_

 _ **Please Fave, Follow, and Review~**_


	2. Chapter 2

Yui peaked around the corner, looking back and forth down the hallway for any signs of life. Finding no one around, she carefully stepped out from the large bedroom she awoke in and stood in the hallway for a moment, taking in the large structure she was currently presented with. The hallway was long and tall, the ceiling curling up in a beige color while strips of lights ran along the ceiling. The hallway was empty with the exception of a few tables with flowers laid on them in an attempt to lighten the mood of the gloomy corridor. But the hallway was cold and dark, causing Yui to shiver.

She stepped lightly down the hallway, her bare feet freezing on the cold, white floor made of silky smooth marble. A few windows were scarcely placed around the hallway, showing the great underworld. Yui gasped in surprise as she looked out the small glass pane. It looked like a civilisation underground, large buildings scattered everywhere, so tall they touched the ceiling. Smaller buildings lay around and in between them, leaving the edges to have small houses. Many houses were carved into the walls, long paths leading up to them. The underworld seemed to go on forever, a long tunnel, perhaps a few miles wide, that never ended on its other sides.

Floating in the middle of the ceiling was a large, round bulb, glowing in the shape of a crescent. Was it supposed to be a fake moon? She wondered if there was a sun to go along with it for the day time, along with if it was accurate to real time.

Yui was so enraptured by the beautiful world as she stared out the window that she failed to notice a figure moving over to her. She jumped, gasping when a gentle hand was placed on her shoulder as lightly as possible. Yui found herself face to face with a beautiful woman with long, dark blue hair tied back with a black bow. She had gently yet slightly dull, gray eyes and a blank face. She was wearing a Greek toga like Yui, except instead of plain, her's had pink flowers weaved into it's white cloth. She wore a pair of white gloves and had some kind of prayer beads wrapped around her neck, a lighter pink than her toga.

"Excuse me, are you Yui Kusanagi?" The woman asked in a deep, mellow voice. Yui nodded at the woman, amazed by her aura. She almost looked like a ghosts in the movies, but she seemed to glow and had a more physical form to her. "Than please follow me." The woman instructed, leading her down the hallway. Yui followed the woman as she lead Yui through the corridors. She found herself unable to remember the way back to the room she was in before, since the hallways all appeared to be the same, a few of the flowers different from each other along with the number of desk in the hallways were the only way to tell where you were.

Never the less, the woman she was following seemed to know her way, leading her through hallway after hallway. Just when Yui was getting tired of walking, the woman stopped in front of the door, turning to Yui.

"In this room master Hades is waiting for you." She said, opening the door. Yui was surprised to hear Hades addressed in such a way, but nodded to her before stepping into the room. Hades sat at a long table, food scattered around on it's surface. Many seats were aligned down the table, Hades taking the one at the head. The room was large with marble floors and tan walls and ceilings. Hades looked up when the door opened, smiling when Yui caught his eye. She walked into the room, the beautiful woman following her inside. The woman bowed to Hades, who returned her motion with a bow of the head.

"Thank you Berna, you are excused." Hades said, causing the woman to bow again before turning on her heals and leaving the room. Yui watched as she walked to the door and gave her a bow of the head before shutting the large, wooden door behind her. Yui turned back to Hades, who smiled kindly at her. "Please, take a seat anywhere." He offered, gesturing to the seats lined up along the table. Yui nodded her head and pulled out a chair in the middle, seating herself quietly and looking down at her hands. "Please, do eat what you want to, Yui."

"Thank you." Yui said. She didn't know why she was acting so awkward around her friend, she knew him well. But for some reason, she felt like a stranger in the large mansion.

Hades watched her from his seat at the head of the table, frowning. He knew why she was acting that way, it wasn't everyday you learned you had died and could never go back. And after seeing millions of people wake up in the underworld, he had to guess that she was one of the 70% who had no memories on how they died. And he knew from experience that only about 10% of those who don't remember will never remember, but those who do... Hades shivered at the thought. Many take years to get over it, and a small amount never get over it. Though there were the few who get over it immediately and resume their lives in the underworld, he knew she wouldn't be that kind of case.

"So... who was that?" Yui asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Her name is Berna, she works as a servant here." Hades explained to her.

"Why does she work here?" Yui asked. Hades went silent for a moment, unsure how to explain the situation to her.

"It's... complicated. She was, many years ago, a... sacrifice to me." Hades winced when he said that and Yui flinch back a little while reaching out to grab some food. "Of course, it wasn't something I wished for. A long time ago a group formed to worship me. At first it was pleasing to see people show some admiration to me. But when the human sacrifices started, I immediately rejected them and rid the practice from my name. After all, there are enough dead here." Hades explained, hoping she would understand. She finally took some food and nodded at Hades in understanding.

They began to eat their food in silence, Hades peaking over to Yui as often as he could. Yui was blown away by how delicious the food was and began to pick up her eating pace. Hades smiled as he watched her eat with content.

"Have you seen the underworld yet?" Hades asked. Yui swallowed her food and wiped her mouth with a nearby napkin before answering him.

"Yes, on my way here I looked out a window. The buildings are as big as skyscrapers!" Yui smiled.

"Yes, the CEILING scrapers are quite large." Hades said, a smile tugging on his lips. Yui furrowed her eyebrows.

"'Ceiling scrapers'?" Yui asked, confused.

"Well, they're not scraping the sky, rather the ceiling, so their ceiling scrapers." Hades laughed, explaining his pun. Yui gave a light laugh, smiling at Hades' bad pun. Hades kept the conversation going, trying to distract the teenage girl of her recent demise. He knew it would be hard for her to adjust to the idea of being dead, but he would help her through it the best he could. After all, she was the woman who stole his heart.

 _ **Yay, second chapter! I love writing this story already, but I'm sure I'll have to force a schedule on myself to keep the story going soon enough.**_

 _ **Alright, I HAD to add a bad pun as soon as possible, it's just one of the things that makes Hades so cute~ Please tell me I'm not the only one who thinks that the King of the Underworld is cute!**_

 _ **Please Fave, Follow, and Review~**_


	3. Chapter 3

Yui wandered down another hallway, looking around at all of the architecture, mouth falling open and eyes wide and tingling with curiosity. The hallways were beautiful, despite all being the same. Her gaze was drawn to the window. She turned on her heels and headed to the glass pane, staring out into the city below. She looked around at all of the lights that glowed in the dark cave, making it seem like a city made of crystals and light. She watched as people moved too and fro below her, watching them move around on the outer areas where she could see.

She focused on a mad by the gates of Hades' mansion as he walked by. Yui leaned in, curiously checking the man's face out. He had a sturdy face with a black beard. Yui's eyes widened in surprise as the man's eyes narrowed in disgust as he looked up at Hades' castle. Yui's heart fell when she remembered that the spirits down here don't care much for Hades and even cursed him with their grief. She frowned at such thoughts and turned away.

"I wonder if anyone likes Hades down here, if he has any friends..." Yui asked aloud as she headed down the hallway on her way to who knows where. In fact, now that she thought about it, she didn't know where she was going... and didn't know where she came from either. She looked around for clues but didn't know what kind of clues she could find. She sighed and sat down. What a disaster. Where was she to go when she didn't know the lay out. She stood back up, shaking her head. This was no time to get discouraged, she had to move and keep hope that she could find her way out!

Yui kept walking down the hallway, hoping to find something, anything that would tell her where she was. Perhaps she could even find Berna in one of the hallway, she seemed nice enough. Yui kept twisting down hallway after hallway, finally finding something. Stepping forward, she found herself face to face with a strange, wooden door with golden handles. It seemed early and looked brand new. Perhaps a new area built or maybe... something had broken it before. Yui gulped, a shiver running up her spine. Still, she marched forward and took one of the handles into her hand and pushed it down. A terrible creak was thrown into the room and she flinched back, causing the handle to turn back up. She gulped, looking around wildly. She was now completely stolen by fear, every bone in her body shaking. She hadn't even seen what was on the other side and she was terrified. What if nothing was there at all? Taking a deep breath, she turned the door handle and finally pushed the squeaky door open.

Light blinded her as she stepped into the new outside arena area. It was large and round with a big, black rock sitting in the middle, covered in a black fur. Yui looked around, feeling her fear leave her. She was right, nothing was behind the door at all, it was completely vague of life. Smiling she stepped forward, stepping into some large hole in the ground. She threw her arms out, balancing herself before taking another step down into the shallow hole, looking down at it. It was almost unnaturally round shaped with four smaller holes around it. Yui paused for a moment. She was right, it WAS unnatural to say the least. She bent down and looked at it closely, squinting her eyes to see the bigger picture. But the closer she looked, the more a feeling of dread came over her until something snapped in her mind. She slowly got back up and stepped out of the hole. She backed up just enough to get a good look at it. Yep, she was right, it is was a giant footprint in the ground.

She heard a light growl and peaked up, seeing three pairs of red, glowing eyed bearing down on her as the large rock turned into a beastly creature. Yui backed up, feeling fear welled up in her gut. Based on what she knew, this was Cerberus, Hades' guard dog. It rose it's lips in a snarl, shoring it's long, razor sharp teeth the side of her arm. Yui backed away from the giant beast thirty times her size. It was bigger than described, must have grown a bit. The large, three headed dog took a step forward, all three heads growling angrily at her.

One of them barked in a ear splitting strength and Yui screeched, setting the beast off. The large dog pounced forward and Yui ran to the side, letting the dog crash into the door. No wonder it had been replaced recently, this dog was mad! Yui kept running around the circular room, but the dog chased after her. She could hear his huffs and puffs as it chased her down, she tripped and fall onto a wall, hearing one of the heads howl in victory. She looked up as the dog boar down on her and it pounced forward. However, to Yui's surprise, the dog had a chain on each head and after running around in circles, the chain had been pulled short and the bog was pulled back mid pounce. The dog charged her, yanking viciously on it's chain as it barked loudly, glaring at her in hatred.

Yui balled herself in the corner, hugging her knees close to her body as a tear slipped out. She shook as the dog began to chomp down on air, creating a horrible scraping sound with his teeth, causing Yui to reach up and grab her ears at it's jaws blasted in rage. There was no way she could get out of this mess, not with that dog barking at her- it would kill her the moment she was in range. Well... kill her a second time around, but she still didn't want to be hurt anymore that she already had been before. She sat there in the corner, trying to block the dog's barks out. She knew that chain couldn't hold him forever, it would break eventually and then it would be all over for her.

But just as she was about to give up hope, the door smashed open, causing Yui and Cerberus to look up. And in walked Hades, his red eye glowing in anger. Gripping his teeth, he glared up at Cerberus, causing the three headed dog to whine in fear, lowering it's heads. Hades stomped forward, yelling out:

"Back Cerberus, back! Now!" He yelled, causing Cerberus to back away from Yui, leaving the sobbing girl in peace. Yui nearly bursted into tears. She was saved!


	4. Chapter 4

"Cerberus, I'm very disappointed. You'll have to be punished for this." Hades scolded, turning to Yui with a worried look on his face. "Are you alright, Yui?" Hades asked, bending down to the teenager. Yui looked up at him, whipping a tear from her eye and nodded. "I'm so sorry about that, I should have warned you about Cerberus's attitude."

"I-it's fine," Yui insisted, giving Hades a forced smile, but the King of the Underworld wasn't fooled by her smile. Yui still shook slightly from fear.

"Still, I will punish him for his actions." Hades said, turning to the three headed guard dog. Yui turned to Cerberus as well. The guard dog was laying on the ground, ears back and letting out soft whines of apology and sorrow. Yui felt a twinge in her heart seeing Cerberus like that and turned to Hades.

"N-no, please don't." Yui cried, causing Hades to turn back to her, surprise in his eyes. "H-he was just doing his job, you can't blame him for that. He didn't know who I was, so he attacked- that's all. It's my fault for not being careful." Yui said, looking down in shame. Hades stared at her, smiling softly.

"You are truly kind, Yui Kusanagi. Alright, I'll let Cerberus off the hook for this." Hades promised, causing Yui to look up and smile.

"Thank you." Yui said. Hades stood up and held out his hand for her to take, carefully helping her up. Yui thanked him and dusted herself off, finding her clothes dirty and slightly ripped. Yui frowned at this. Hades had gone through the trouble to get her clothes and she turned them. Yui looked up, watching at Hades approached Cerberus and pet him on his heads, showing him that he was forgiven. Cerberus immediately perked up, wagging his tail and letting the tongues dangle out of his mouths, whining in relief. Hades smiled at the large dog before turning to Yui.

"It's best to keep this from happening again. Yui, would you come over here?" Hades asked, causing Yui to flinch back.

"W-why?" Yui asked nervously.

"It's alright, he won't bite anymore." Hades assured, holding out his hand, signaling for her to come over. Yui looked over nervously, fiddling with one of the rips in her clothes. As much as she wanted to trust him, the large dog scared her terribly. It seemed like too much to expect her to get near it after what she just went through. She hesitated to get closer, causing Hades to frown and drop down his arm. He strode over to her, stopping in front of her. "Whats wrong? I thought that you would want to give him a chance, after defending him before." Hades questioned.

"W-well, it's more that I knew it wasn't his fault, but, well, I- I don't know..." Yui said, looking down. Hades had a point- she did defend the large dog before, so the least she could do was to give it a quick pet. Yui nervously nodded and took a step forward. Cerberus's tail stops wagging and it froze, staring harshly at Yui as she approached it. She moved quietly and carefully, not wanting to scare it again. Hades moved silently behind her, hoping to give her silent encouragement. But as Yui got close to the large dog, it narrowed its eyes and growled.

Yui flinched back, stepping backwards and thumping into Hades' chest. Cerberus bared his teeth slightly, throwing it's ears back in aggression. Yui remained against Hades chest at the King of the Underworld glared at the large beast. Cerberus stopped growling, but remained agitated by Yui's presents. To petrified by Cerberus's glare, Yui froze stiff as a board. She felt like chains had shackle themselves onto Yui, holding onto her tightly.

Hades couldn't understand why Cerberus would growl at her again. He had obviously defended Yui before, so the large dog should have understood that Yui was off limits. Hades balled his hands into fists, glaring at the large dog. He had to do something to convince Cerberus that Yui was not an enemy, but nothing came to mind. He couldn't yell at Cerberus, since it would upset Yui and he couldn't just leave the problem to sit for another day. There was no guarantee that he would reach her in time next time.

Cerberus was fierce at times and he couldn't let Yui face that. He had accepted others easily, but this was the first time he persisted. Perhaps because Yui was Japanese? The ruler of the underworld of Japan had let Hades take Yui in as a special favor, so she was the only foreign ghost in Hades' underworld.

Still, understanding the problem and fixing it were two entirely different things. Hades racked his brain for ideas and soon came to one solution. Hades looked down at Yui, seeing her shaking in fear against him. Hades, seeing this, pulled on his cloak and wrapped it around Yui. She squeaked, surprised by Hades' sudden boldness. The god wrapped his arms around Yui's figure and held her close to him. Putting his chin on her head, he glared at Cerberus. Cerberus, shocked by his master's sudden action, pulled up its ears and stared at them.

Yui blushed as she was forced against Hades' chest, feeling his arms around her body. She was sure that if her heart was beating, it would have suddenly sped up. Yui found herself stiff, unable to move. She could feel Hades' chin rest on her head and his arms tighten around her. She stood on her tip toes, finding herself in mid air from height difference. Yui jumped slightly when Hades began to walk towards Cerberus.

He loosened his hold on her and took her hand with his big one. His hands were surprisingly warm to her as he twined their fingers. He pulled out her arm and brought it close to Cerberus, who sat still, staring at her. Hades loosened his hold on her hand and Yui reached out, touching the end of Cerberus' middle snout, delicately rubbing its nose. Hades unwrapped himself and Yui took a step forwards, resting her hand fully on Cerberus. The large dog pushed its head into her hand and wagged it's tail.

Feeling bolder, Yui pet a little harder, hearing Cerberus whine in glee. His other heads approached her, one sniffing her while the other poked her other hand. Yui reached out and pet the other head, who also whined in content. Yui felt a smile tug at her lips, petting the heads. Suddenly Cerberus seemed no more threatening than a puppy to Yui.

Hades smiled, watching Yui pet the large guard dog. He let out a sigh of relief, glad that Cerberus finally got the point. He stared at Yui, watching her smile at his pet. It truly was a shame for someone like her to be taken from the world of the living by a petty accident.


	5. Chapter 5

The long halls were beginning to feel normal to her, even though it had been-what? A few days? A week? It was hard to keep track of time since she didn't sleep many nights. She didn't need to sleep, so she stayed awake every night. After life was becoming boring- she knew no one but Hades here in the Greek underworld. There hadn't been too many international people in the Greek underworld and the ones who were international were no where close enough to the mansion to meet her. She truly was alone here.

Since meeting Cerberus Yui had gotten a bit more bold, opening door after door, but there wasn't much to see. She did find a library once, but she had no idea where it was now. She was getting tired and sleep was the fastest cure to that, even in the underworld. She would sleep if she could find her room, but she was utterly lost. She swears that if she found her bedroom she would sleep for a month- not that that wasn't realistic in the underworld.

Yui slowed her pace, finding herself with no need to rush to anywhere. She had eternity left to do as she pleased. But how do you deal with an eternity? How do you live forever? Surely it was less than it was chalked up to be. She had no way to go away now- even without the necessary components of life she could keep going. She had nothing that she wanted and she had no need for anything. Still, some entertainment would have been nice for her, something for her to do, to work with, to distract her from the shadow of her own mind. But nothing came to mind.

Yui walked solemnly down the corridor, turning a corner and finding a hallway with plenty of windows. She was either around the edge of the large building, or just found yet another secluded outdoor area, like Cerberus' pen. Yui wandered to the nearest window, peeking out to see what she could find. She was surprised and delighted all at the same time as she peaked out. She found a lovely garden with trees, bushes, flowers, small streams, and little pathways. Yui stared outside for a while, taking in all of the colors and life out there under the fake sun.

Yui sidestepped across the hallway, never taking her eyes off of the plants outside, excitement bubbling up from within her. This was very exciting and new. She had no idea this was here and was glad it was. She just hoped that there would be an entrance around here somewhere. Side stepping along the hallway, she found that there was more in there than she originally thought. A small bird flew by and a butterfly sprang up from the window as she passed by. Who knew what other creatures lived in there.

Jumping for joy, Yui found the door and quickly opened it up, stepping inside and closing the door behind her, as of not to let the creatures out. She stood there, looking around in awe of the wonderful garden. She felt like Alice in Wonderland, walking through the magical woods. She walked down the cobblestone path, slowly moving towards the greenery, wanting nothing more than to savor it. She took a deep breath in, loving the freshness of the air. The air was stuffy everywhere else, but here it was full of the lovely scents of nature and clean as could be. She spread open her arms and took it all in, closing her eyes and feeling the heat on her skin.

She walked once more down the path, down to the trees, but stopping first. She went off the path and over to a small stream, looking down into the rushing waters. She was delighted to see little fish swimming upstream, fighting against the current. She reached in and cradled one in her hand, still letting the water rush to it. It didn't seem to mind, there must be no danger here for them, nothing but freedom and security in the sanctuary. Yui smiled at this and made sure to keep her hands firm as she lifted the tiny fish up to her face. It seemed confused by the lack of current, swimming in circles in her hand. It was maybe an inch long, gray body and a bobbing mouth. It was small and cute and Yui loved it as it swam around. She gently lowered it back down into the water, letting it continue to fight against the current.

Yui kept kneeling by the stream, watching the little gray fish swim by. She smiled at her blurred reflection, enjoying the feel of the grass between her fingers as she let her hands run through the soft, cold greenery. Taking to her feet, she turned from the stream, continuing on. It seemed that the path lead to a small bridge, which was a small walk over the stream, a bit wider her. She took another pause and resumed her watching of the water, finding that there waters were calmer and had more fish in them.

A small, yellow fish darted around, along with a few ren and orange ones. Goldfish and koi alike swam around together, enjoying and welcoming each other's company. Yui smiled down at them, finding their game of tag to be quite amusing. Even though the water was only a few feet long and maybe a foot deep the water seemed to be just fine for them, clear as day and shimmering in the light. Suddenly a fish jumped from the water, causing Yui to giggle. She could get use to this. She watched as leaves gently floated down the water's edge and flowed away, the picked up current moving them quickly down stream.

Yui pushed off the bridge's railing she was leaning on and continued over the brown bridge, following the cobblestone path further down. She soon found herself in a field of flowers. Yui was delighted to see all of the colors and as she moved to walk through the squeaked, jumping back in surprise as many butterflies, startled by Yui, fluttered off, quickly landing back down onto their flowers. Yui smiled, walking towards the flowers and bending down to them, smiling at a monarch butterfly on a dandelion. She reached out and gently plucked the butterfly from the flower. Like the fish it wasn't scared of Yui at all, feeling along her finger for pollen. She pulled it to her face and slowed her breathing, as to not scare it.

Finding little interest in Yui, it flew away and back to another flower. Yui smiled at it, turning to the flower. She let her smile grow, bending down to smell the flower. She took in a waff of air and felt pallen tickle her nose. She reared back, letting a loud sneeze out, causing butterflies to suddenly scared and fly up for a moment before landing back down on their flowers. Yui giggled, finding it cute how they did that- flying up and down so suddenly, like the petals falling from cherry blossoms with every wind.

Yui found little paths that extended from the main path, smaller than the original but still welcoming. She took one, wishing to enjoy the flowers for a while longer. She startled a few butterflies, but found them to be more use to her than she originally thought. A few landed on her, taking a free ride to another area along her. Soon she found at least twenty butterflies along her and quickly ran into honey bees.

She followed them along a path and found the largest beehive she had ever seen in her life. It had to be at least a few feet long and probably three feet wide. Honey oozed from the bottom of it, a large jar underneath. It seemed to have been emptied recently, but a puddle was forming again. Yui kneeled down and put her finger in, pulling out a bit of honey on her digit. It smelled sweet and oozed down her finger in a brilliant yellow shine. She stuck it into her mouth and hummed, closing her eyes and tasting the sweetness of it. It was heavenly, and there was so much the bees didn't seem to care she was taking it. Still, she didn't want to overstay her welcome and stood up, causing her butterflies to take off, a few returning to her body happily.

Yui walked back down the path towards the main path, but hesitated going further down. There were still many paths to take and so much more to see. On the other hand, she could come back anytime she wanted. Shrugging, she took another path, walking down the dirt path quietly. She had to watch where she stepped since lots of butterflies seemed to like hanging out on the ground and she didn't want to crush them.

She kept going down the path until she found the end of it, leading right back to a different part of the cobblestone path. It seemed the main path went in one, big circle while smaller paths branched out to show off more things. This garden had much to explore. Even though her feet were beginning to hurt, she turned back around and headed back to the cobblestone path. There was still much to see.

 _ **Ok, so I got a request to slow it down, so I have. This entire chapter was as slow as I could make it and it will probably be in the next few chapters too, since I love it. And don't forget about that library she mentioned, it'll come back eventually.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed the longer chapter. I know I've been skipping out on the word count, but I haven't been feeling it lately. Hopefully this long chapter will make up for that.**_

 _ **So there will be a few filler chapters in the garden before the plot comes back, since I want to fully explore this area first.**_

 _ **Please Fave, Follow, and Review~**_


	6. Chapter 6

Yui new found herself in the forest area. The forest was full of noises and wonder. She spun around, enjoying how the light filtered through the leave and how it dances in the wind. The light shuttered on the floor of the forest with every wind and it seemed like the wonder was never ending.

Yui brushed her fingers against a leaf, feeling it's smooth surface. The leaf shuttered under her touch, gently flickering when her fingers left it. Yui smiled, enjoying the cool surface of the green leaf. She bent down, touching a brave little forest flower who competed tirelessly with the trees for sunlight.

The damp earth felt nice as it sunk down with every step. Yui removed her shoes and began to walk barefoot, finding the shoes constantly stuck in the earth. The ground was cool under her feet and moist enough to break apart easily. The rich scent of earth filtered through the air with every step, the fresh air surrounding her. She let the air flow through her, causing her to grow tired. After being cooped up for so long it was hard not to feel drowsy from all of the fresh air. She enjoyed being outside- it remended her of her family's shrine which was connected to nature itself.

The forest almost seemed magical it was so calm and lovely. She continued down the path, wishing to see more that this wondrous place had in store for her. She walked farther in, not caring if she couldn't find her way back. She didn't actually need anything to survive after all. So she kept up her pace, every once in a while feeling some rock under her foot on the mostly dirt path. Yui couldn't help but wonder why barely any plants grew on the path in front of her, since there was nothing to stop them from growing anywhere they wanted too. She was surprised when she noticed that some plants on the path had been pulled up recently, meaning that this place was well maintained. Satisfied with that answer, she kept up her pace.

Soon she found a big pile of rocks on the side of the road, trees growing out of them in weird and bizarre ways. Drawn to the weird tangle of wood and rock, she walked over to it and began to skale the pile. Sticking her feet into holes on the rock, she quickly climbed the smooth surface, digging her fingers into roots to pull herself up. She wiped some sweat, not use to physical movement after being dead for so long. She reached the top and sat down leaning against a tree that leaned back as well, allowing her a comfortable seat. The tree was not rounded on the side she was laying on, rather flat actually, as if it was made for someone to sleep on. She breathed heavily, tired from climbing the large rocks. Still, it was oddly easy to get up and it seemed like there was an easy escape route. A long rock lay on the side, looking just like a slide and landing right into a swept pile of leaves.

Yui leaned forward, suddenly finding it rather odd. The rock almost looked like it had been carved out, but was smooth as possible. Perhaps she wasn't the only one who loved this rock. Perhaps someone else had slid down that rock over and over again. It was rather nice ther. Turning away from the path you could see that there was a small, open field beside it. In the field wandered a doe, looking straight at Yui. It didn't seem to care too much about her, just curious who she was. A small fawn bounded towards her. The doe bent her head down to dazzle the young deer, licking it lovingly on the head.

The fawn turned to her and flicked it's ear, taking a few steps towards her. Yui, now fully rested, slid down the rock, ready to take back to the path. The fawn however had different plans for her. Yui nearly fell to her feet as it head butted her. She turned around as the curious fawn began to praud her. Nervous, Yui turned to the mother. The mother didn't seem to care one way or another, eating grass in the field, even going as far as to turn away from Yui.

The fawn began to lick her chin, causing her to giggle. Carefully, she placed a hand on it's head and began to stroke its fur. It continued to lick her, slowly moving up her face. Yui tried not to laugh as it began to lick over her easy, keeping them clenched. She tried to pull her face away, but the little spotted deer wasn't letting her get away.

It began butting her chest, biting her clothes and pulling at them. Yui let her fingers brush down it's neck and soon began to pet it's spotted back, fully enjoying the loving treatment. The fawn's muscles twitched naturally, as it trying to flick a fly off of it.

Suddenly the fawn turned, seeing it's mother begin to leave the open field. It suddenly bolted away from Yui, jumping across the long grassed field. It caught up with it's mother, happily jumping around her. Yui smiled, watching as they disappeared from her sight. She shook her head, a smile forming on her lips.

Yui turned back to the path, wiping her face of any drool the deer left on her face, a smile coming onto her lips. She had never touched a deer before, since they were mostly wild animals, but she always loved how the fawns played, running around crazily.

She headed back on the path, hoping for another happy encounter. She had no idea what animals lived in this forest, but there had to be lost of them. Birds chirped around her, fluttering wildly through the trees. A squirrel rushed through the trees, jumping from branch to branch, squealing in delight.

An acorn fell from a tree, landing on Yui's head. She picked it up, inspecting it. She smiled, enjoying the sudden coincidence. However, her thoughts were interrupted when a squirrel bounded down from a tree nearby. She squeaked in surprise when it bolted towards her, climbing up the side of her dress. It rushed along her arms and reached her hand, grabbing the nut that laid idly in her hand.

Yui laughed as it began to eat, feeling joy bubble up. Today was full of surprises involving animals. She had never seen a place with so many friendly animals before. It was as if lots of people had been there before, causing the animals to grow use to people. Yui smiled as the squirrel flicked around on her shoulders, finding a comfortable spot on her head.

She walked down the path, squirrel in tow, finding it's little paws ticklish with every step. A big smile found it's paw to her lips as it crawled down onto her shoulder, suddenly jumping off and crawling up a tree. It disappeared quickly and left Yui alone once more. But before she could move again, a bunny popped out in front of her. Hopping to her, it put it's pawn on her leg, staring up at her. Smiling, she picked it up as if it was a pet. She placed it in her arms and it sniffed her face. Soon it too began licking her chin and eyes. She laughed again, loving the animals of this forest. Soon she found herself surrounded in bunnies. She fell to her knees to put the first one down but soon found them all over her lap.

She laughed and smiled, petting all the bunnies the best she could. But there were just too many, maybe 15 of them. A few of them were very young, one tripping over it's feet and quickly grooming the dirt from ti's paws. Yui smiled. She loved it here.


	7. Chapter 7

Yui walked back along the path. As much as she loved exploring, she wanted some time to just relax again. She found herself back at the big rock from earlier who stood as perfectly as a seat. She climbed up the rock easily through the footholds, pushing and clawing her way up. She stopped at the top to let out a quick breath before flopping into position. The rock was cool, shaded by the high up leaves of the tree tops. She laid her head against the moss covered rock that was perfect or a pillow. It was almost too convenient for her. She breathed in and out, simply enjoying the fresh air once more.

She turned her head to the meadow beside her. This time there was no commotion there, she was simply alone. She frowned. She had been alone so much that it seemed painful to fall back into it in a place like this. Quelling her thoughts, she resumed relaxing, listening to the birds and bugs cry through the tattered trees. She felt the breeze on her face and smiled. It was so nice to feel the world again. She felt alive.

Yui opened her eyes, frowning again. That line was very much wrong. Felt alive, she almost laughed at how ironic it was. She was dead. Did she even have the right to feel that way anymore? Did she have the right to want to feel anymore? This was the first time she truly wondered what it meant to be dead. Did it mean anything? Was it supposed to? The meaning to death was an entirely new concept after contemplating the meaning to life.

Yui pulled her hand to her face, looking at it. She inspected it carefully. Was it any different now? It was no longer the hand of just another person, it was the hand of a dead person. What was she to do with it now? She couldn't contribute to society anymore and it seemed as if there were no consequences to her actions now. She almost felt useless now that she was dead.

Yui shook her head. This thinking couldn't be good for her. Or was there such a thing as good for her now that she was dead? Yui was slowly becoming frustrated. She was going in circles now. She couldn't keep her thoughts straight. She hadn't been this confused since she suddenly appeared in the god school.

She gave out a huff and shook her head, which became more of a roll of the head since she was still laying down. She tried to clear her mind, but too many thoughts were in her head. How was she supposed to feel about it?

The sound of soft crunching filled the air, unbeknownst to Yui who currently was too deep in thought to notice it. A figure walked down the path nearby, slowly approaching her. The figure, who was a tall man, stopped when he spotted her on his sitting rock. She was the last person he expected to find out here so suddenly. He had tried to find her in the past, but she kept disappearing into the mansion. He had almost given up on finding her again since he was so busy lately. But here she was, laying in the sun.

Her purple hair cascaded down the rock like a waterfall catching the light of the disappearing sunlight, slowly turning black as time went on. Her pale skin glew in the light that filtered down through the leaves and the world seemed to open around her. He smiled, watching her glow like a goddess in the light. She was beautiful, breath taking even.

However, a harsh sigh brought him back to reality. Her hands were brought to her face, rubbing against her eyes in frustration. She let out several angry sighs in a row, clearly bothered by something. He frowned, shaking his head. This was no time to be admiring her, no matter how beautiful and breath taking she was. She was suffering out here and needed some comfort.

Stepping out of the shadows, Hades began to approach her. But he stopped, biting his lip. If he got too much closer to her than she may feel the wrath of his misfortune and then she would be even sadder. Still, he couldn't stand there doing nothing, could he?

Suddenly a fluttering filled the air, catching his attention. A small bird, still a little unsteady on it's wings, flew down towards him, nearly crashing into his face. But he caught it carefully in his big hands, caressing the small bird comfortingly. It tweeted happily hopping around in his hand. He smiled at the small, blue bird. He loved how friendly the animals became when there were no predators to scare them. They were as tame as pets.

Hades smiled, petting the bird and whispering it it. "You're going to help me cheer Yui up." He smiled. He slowly made his way over to Yui, careful not to scare her as he approached. "Y-Yui-san?" He said, waiting for her reply. But none came. She was too deep in thought to hear him. Biting his lip again, he tried once more. "Yui-san." He called a bit louder. Yui flinched, quickly sitting up. She visually relaxed when she spotted him, a small smile on her lips.

"Hades-san, it's been a while." She smiled.

"Yes it has." Hades replied, already running out of things to say. He should have thought about that sooner, but he was too distracted with her to think ahead of time. Yui swung her legs over the side of the bolder, slowly slipping down the rock. Hades watched as she descended and jumped when her foot missed it's hold. She squeaked as she tumbled down. Acting quickly, Hades dove towards her, grabbing her as fast as he could. She landed on his knee, his arms around her body as he caught her from her fall. The small, blue bird fluttered away, frightened by the commotion.

Yui found herself in the awkward position of sitting on Hades' knee. She was once again pulled into a blanket of warmth, his robes tossed around her. She blushed, pulling away from him.

"I-I'm sorry!" She cried, standing up quickly.

"It's my fault. My misfortune caused this. I'm truly sorry. I-I will go." Hades said, quickly turning around. But he was stopped by a small hand curling around the edge of his robe. Turning around, he found Yui standing behind him, arm outstretched to stop him.

"W-wait." She said, looking down, a small blush still lingering on her cheeks. "P-Please stay." Yui insisted, looking up at him pleadingly. Hades blushed, nodding automatically.

"A-alright. I-I'll stay."


	8. Chapter 8

Hades and Yui sat together in silence on top of the large rock together, simply listening to the sound of nature as the peaceful forest sang quietly. Yui hadn't seen Hades in so long that it was a pleasure to find him out in such beautiful scenery. Yui smiled to herself, glad to see her old friend once more.

"I see you've calmed down a bit." Hades commented, causing Yui to need, looking down.

"I'm sorry to worry you like that. I just... have a lot on my mind." Yui admitted, keeping her gaze down.

"There's no harm in that." Hades smiled, turning to face her. "You have a lot of questions, no answers, and have been left by yourself to figure them out. It is I who should apologize to you." Hades frowned. Yui quickly turned to Hades, shaking her head.

"Oh no, you've been nothing but kind to me, I didn't mean to seem like I wasn't happy to be here!" Yui apologized, bowing her head to Hades.

"N-no, there's no need for that!" Hades cried, a light blush covering his cheeks. "I've been the one neglecting to entertain you!" Hades apologized, bowing his head to Yui.

"But I'm the one who-...heh, we're just going in circles, aren't we?" Yui giggled.

"Indeed we are." Hades chuckled, scratching the back of his head. But soon his expression darkened, looking down at his hands. "But I suppose I should give you an explanation. What would you like to know?" Hades asked. Yui closed her eyes. She had so many questions to ask and couldn't pick one. So she chose the broadest question she could pick.

"What does it mean to be dead?"

"Your starting big." Hades chuckled, shaking his head. "It's whatever you want it to mean. If you think being dead means no consequences then- well, to be honest we kick you out or send them to jail." Hades admitted. Yui's eyes widened, leaning in.

"You have jails here?" Yui asked. Hades chuckled, nodding his head.

"Of course. You wouldn't believe how many people believe that death means nothing can stop you anymore. But high walls and guards sure can." Hades shrugged. Yui giggled, smiling broadly at Hades.

"I suppose you're right." Yui smiled, nodding her head in agreement. Hades smiled, glad to have made her laugh.

"Well, what else do you want to know?" Hades asked. Yui thought deeply, trying to come up with a good question. Yui blushed when she thought of one, feeling ashamed of her own curiosity.

C-can you have a...baby down here?" Yui asked. Hades blushed, taken aback by her question.

"T-that's... well... not the first thing I would have thought you'd ask about..." Hades blushed, picturing Yui sitting in a larger chair, looking out onto the underworld, cradling a baby in her arms. "S-sadly no, I don't believe it's possible. After all, a soul can not reproduce nor does it have a need too. Anyways, why would we want to do that? We have a big enough population as it is." Hades answered, a smidgen of red still stinging his cheeks.

"...Why am I here?" Yui asked. Hades looked at her, confusion written on his face.

"Because your dead, of course. The soul needs somewhere to rest-"

"No, that's not what I mean!" Yui interrupted, leaning forward and frowning at Hades. "I mean here here. In the Greek Underworld. Shouldn't I be in the Japanese Underworld with Shinigami?" Hades blushed and turned away. He fumbled nervously, twiddling his fingers.

"W-well, to be entire honest I... requested that you'd come here." Hades admitted. "I-It's just that being dead is a very harsh reality and I thought you'd be more comfortable here where I could explain it. But I guess I didn't do such a good job-and now that I think about it I probably took you away from your family-" Hades trembled. Yui smiled, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Hades stopped and turned to her, a small blush on his cheeks.

"Hades-san, I never said that I didn't like it here with you. I mean, I didn't get to see you much after graduation and I...missed you." Yui admitted, a small blush on her face. Hades smiled, nodding at her.

"I missed you too. But with so much work going on I couldn't come down to visit you. Oh, and just so you know, you are fully capable of going to visit your family, it's not like your split from them for an entire eternity- literally." Yui laughed, finding Hades' comment oddly funny. Hades smiled. He was nothing short of relieved to see Yui brighten up. He know he had left her alone for far too long and was afraid that it might have done some mental damage, but now that his workload was lessoned, he could finally spend time with her, comfort her, and make sure she didn't get into any more trouble.

"Hades-san," Yui said, her voice suddenly full of misery. Hades turned back to her, eyes widened. Yui's face was mixed in a kind of anger and fear, clearly suffering. He moved to hold her hand, but she pulled away. "Do I matter anymore? I mean, I'm dead, no way to look around that fact. So does it matter who I was and how I feel if I'm just a soul?" Yui asked, wrapping her arms around her body, biting her lip, her body beginning to shake. "What matters anymore? I don't feel like I'm anything now-"

"Your everything to me!" Hades blurted out, quickly slapping a hand over his mouth, a blush covering his cheeks. Yui's head shot shot up, tears spilling from her eyes. She turned to a very red Hades who swallowed his pride and turned back to her. "I-I mean that you're very important to me. Dead or alive- you're still you and no one could deny that! S-so..." Hades said, looking back down, cheeks red with embarrassment. Despite Hades current state, Yui began to smile, nodding to no one in particular. She leaned into Hades' shoulder, who turned to her, blushing lightly.

"Thank you..." Yui whispered as her consciousness slowly slipping away from her, feeling a new calm run over her. Hades smiled, nodding his head. He pulled her into a an embrace and stroked her hair until she fell asleep.

"Anything for you."

 _ **Awe, isn't that sweet?! It's adorable! I love this pairing too much- they're both very caring and seem to quickly get embarrassed, so they could just have the cutest moments! Anyways, how did you guys like the chapter. I'm sorry it took so long to get it up but I literally just got home from school and have been writing since I got back. I got home late because today was the first day of anime club, we watched an anime called Trigun and it was pretty funny. I recommend it to you guys~**_

 _ **But how did you guys like the chapter? I finally revealed why Yui is in the Greek Underworld, but I'm sure that many- like me- didn't even notice that was wrong (Until one of my reviewers pointed it out to me) But I'll try not to take too long to update- hopefully since I'm in school most of the day you guys will be at school or work at the same time, so even if I didn't update then than there would be no reason.**_

 _ **Alright, I'm cutting off the authors not now. My wrists hurt from weight lifting class! I'm out!**_

 _ **Please Fave, Follow, and Review~**_


	9. Chapter 9

Yui's eyes flickered back open, groaning as she slowly floated back into consciousness. She squeezed her eyes shut and stretched her limbs a bit, rolling her right shoulder. She shivered slightly, shifting her body on the warm, fuzzy surface she laid on, fur tickling her legs. She snuggled into her pillow, pulling her arms to her chest to keep herself warmer. She breathed in, catching a surprising scent of cologne. She furrowed her eyebrows and made a soft humming sound, lifting her eyelids up and peering around.

Looking around, she was laying on top of the inside of a cloak, her head and arms resting on a body, the stomach slowly moving up and down. Blushing, Yui quickly sat up and looked around. She found herself surrounded by trees, the light tweep of birds filling the air around her as the breeze stuttered through the leaves. Yui shook her head, trying to figure out what she was doing here until a head of gray hair caught her eye. Turning, she found the King of the Underworld laying down beside her, breaths quiet and slow. He had a light snore to him, breathing in and out through his mouth.

Yui found that under his cloak he wore a black toga with blue lines on the edges. She hadn't noticed what was under his cloak from the way it was usual places, but now it was easy to see just how much of his skin peaked out from under it, including part of his curse. Yui placed her hands on his arm, shaking him awake gently.

"Hades-san, wake up." She insisted, causing his eye to flicker open. At first it seemed like he couldn't see anything from the way he stared blankly into space, but as his eyes lolled to the side and caught her figure, a smile spread over his face. He pushed himself up, yawning into his hand.

"Good morning, Yui-san." Hades smiled, looking around. "How do you feel?"

"Tired." Yui yawned, causing Hades to give a deep chuckle.

"Same." Hades nodded, letting his cloak fall of his shoulders, leaving him mostly bare. He turned to Yui, a smile on his face. "You know, I have some time off right now. Do you want to see something cool?" Hades offered, a slight blush on his cheeks. Yui perked up, nodding lightly. Hades' smile widened and his hopped off the bolder they lay on, quickly pulling Yui down with him. She let out a terrified squeak as she slipped off the boulders into Hades' arms.

Not wasting any time, Hades took her hand and tugged on her arm, pulling her down the path behind him. Yui stumbled slightly, trying to keep up with Hades' long legs.

"H-Hades-san, matte! W-what about your cloak?" Yui asked, turning back to the rock where his cloak was left discarded partially on the rock.

"We'll go back and get it later." Hades answered, tugging her down an invisible side path, the plants growing out so far that only the a small line ran down the path in the middle. The leaves brushed up against Yui and Hades' legs, leaving small, ticklish lines on their knees.

"Hades-san, where are we going?" Yui asked nervously. She turned back, wondering if they would be able to find their way back after this.

"It's a secret." Hades said, continuing to pull her down the path. The longer they ran the darker it became. The over growth was becoming thicker by the second and light streams reached the floor in only a few places at most. The bushes were becoming taller and thicker, soon becoming walls that held close to each other, a few branches jetting out into the path.

"A-are we going the right way?" Yui asked, biting her lip nervously. It felt like they were trapped in some haunted maze and was giving Yui the creeps.

"I'm sure, I come this way all the time." Hades responded, taking a sudden turn into the bushes. Branches battered Yui's face and she had to use her free hand to push them away, protecting her face from the assault. "Careful, it's a little hard to get through this part, but we're almost out." Hades promised. Yui nodded and they continued through the bushes.

Suddenly they stumbled out into an open area, light shimmering down through the leaves and a large cliff in front of them. Yui looked around, frowning.

"Are were...there?" Yui asked uncertainly, not finding anything special about the small opening.

"Almost." Hades chuckled, turning to Yui. "Just a bit farther." He said, tugging her around to the cliff, guiding her behind a bolder. Yui was surprised to find a small opening behind the bolder leading underground. Hades moved to walk inside, but Yui pulled back. Hades turned to her, surprised.

"W-we're not going in there... are we?" Yui asked nervously.

"Yes, it's down there. Don't worry, it's flat and you're only in the dark for so long." Hades reassured, giving her a light tug. She replied nervously, carefully stepping in front of the hole, Hades put a hand on her shoulder, guiding her down inside of it. Hades ducked down as he walked, the ceiling too low for him. He lead her forward about ten feet before stopping her. "Are you ready?" He asked. Yui nodded her head, speaking when she realized he couldn't see her.

"Yes, I guess so." Yui replied. Hades nudged her forward and reached out, softly grabbing a large cloth in front of them and tugging it to the side, letting light flood through into the cave. "Go in." Yui stepped inside and looked around. Her eyes widened and her breath hitched at such a sight. Millions of light hung down from the ceiling, glowing in a faint blue color. It reminded her of the night sky the way the lights twinkled. Yui wandered around, staring straight up into the air in awe of the sight. Small puddles lay on the ground as water dripped from the ceiling. Somehow the drip drop of water drops seemed mystical and wondrous, like a hidden world underground.

Hades watched as Yui looked around, smiling at her. He was glad she was enjoying his special place so much. It reminded him and the stars and, since he met her at school, it reminded him of her. He approached her as she spun around, staring up into the light. He placed a hand on her shoulder, trying not to startle her.

"Do you like it?" He asked. She turned to him, giving him a large smile.

"Like it? I love it!" She declared, wrapping her arms suddenly around him, giving him a light squeeze. "Thank you for bringing me here!" Yui smiled.

"Y-you're welcome." Hades blushed, scratching the back of his head.

"It's so pretty in here, with all the lights and puddles and it's airy too!" Yui said, taking in a deep breath of air.

"I think the air is flowing in from somewhere else, there is a bit of a breeze after all." Hades pointed out. Yui nodded and continued to look around.

"It's so nice down here, almost a little romantic." Yui stopped. Yui and Hades' eyes made contact and quickly separated, deep red blushes covering their faces.

"I-it is, isn't it."


	10. Chapter 10

Hades and Yui slowly walked back down the path leading through the forest, chatting about the beautiful glow worm cave that Hades had brought her into.

"How did you find that?" Yui asked, figuring that it was so out of the way it would be hard to locate.

"Well I did design this place, so I ought to know what's going on in it." Hades chuckled.

"You designed this entire place? That's amazing, Hades-san!" Yui gushed, smiling brightly.

"T-thank you." Hades blushed, looking down. They rounded a large tree before spotting the open field of the flower garden and the large sitting rock, Hades' cloak still draped over it's mossy surface. He quickly retrieved it, laying it over his arm instead of over his shoulders, letting the dimming sunlight hit his body. Yui waited for him, shivering a little as the air began to cool. The birds began to quiet down, heading back to their nests for the night and the crickets chirped from time to time. The animals were nowhere to be found and an owl hooted in the distance.

Yui looked around nervously, not quite sure what was out there with her. She jumped as a bird let out a quick crack like noise suddenly and hugged her arms. Hades turned to her, holding out his cloak and pulling it up slightly, gesturing to the cool fabric.

"Are you cold? You can have it." Hades offered. Yui gave him a thankful smile but shook her head.

"I'm fine, really." Yui assured as she headed out of the forest. Hades frowned as she shivered slightly. A gust of wind flew over the flowers, the chilly air grasping all of the warmth from her body and tugging it away. Hades pulled out his cloak and put it over her shoulders.

"You'll catch a cold if you don't cover up." Hades said. Yui smiled and nodded, pulling the chilled fabric over herself. A frog croaked in the distance, followed with a splash. The sun began to disappear quickly over the walls of the mansion, causing large shadows to fill the garden.

"I-I can't see." Yui cried, reaching out to Hades, trying to find him.

"Sorry, that happens here because of the walls. And I try to keep it as natural as I can, so there's no internal lighting." Hades apologized, reaching out and catching her hand. "But I can still see well, I'm use to it. Here, I'll lead the way." Hades said, pulling her close to him, intertwining their fingers. Yui blushed and braced against the wind. Hades released their hands and pull his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close and helping to brace against the wind. "Come on, we should go before even I can't see." Hades insisted, tugging her farther along the path. Yui nodded, gladly following his lead.

Yui watched as the fireflies began to fill the air where the butterflies and the bees had left, blinking through the night.

"Be careful that you don't bring any bugs out with you, they can't survive in the mansion."  
Hades said.

"But they are pretty." Yui commented, watching the fireflies flicker around.

"Indeed." Hades said, slowing their pace slightly to watch longer.

"Is this where you watch the stars from?" Yui asked, turning to where the thin outline of his face was present.

"Yes, though usually with a flashlight handy and a telescope." Hades nodded. The birds had quickly quieted down except for one or two off in the distance, calling others to them before the night truly came. The crickets became louder and the forest seemed almost empty.

They soon reached the outer ring of the flowers and moved into the grassy meadows. The entire forest looked different after the sun went down, the grass no longer seemed bright green but was now a dark shadow in the wind and the river that flowed through the meadow was now nothing more than oil flowing through a dark hole, shimmering every few moments. The water rippled, frogs jumping in and out, croaking through the night. The world seemed to mostly sleep around them, leaving the two utterly alone.

For some reason Yui's shoulder burned where Hades lay his hand and her entire left side was warm against his. Yui's cheeks burned and she felt uncomfortable in the silence. She peered up at him, not sure what to say or what to ask. She just had to say anything to him.

"I-it got dark really fast." Yui repeated, not sure what else to say. Hades chuckled and she blushed, slightly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry to have kept out out so late, I know you must be tired. You don't look well rested, have you been sleeping well?" Hades asked, slightly concerned.

"W-well, honestly, I can't... find my room." Yui admitted. Hades muffled his laughter through his hand and nodded in understanding.

"I'm sure you'll get the hang of this place soon, but I'll escort you around if you need me too." Hades offered. "We should talk more anyways." Yui smiled, nodding.

"Yes, I agree! I wish I could talk to you more."

"Than it's settled. If you ever find yourself lost, I'll come to get you. We're here." Hades said, tugging open the door in front of them and closing it behind them. "If I remember right, your room is this way." Hades said, pulling her down the hallway. The blinds on the windows had all been pulled down to keep the light inside, the dim glow the the hallway very comforting for Yui, finally able to see again. Hades kept his arm firmly around her shoulders, keeping her close, as if she would get lost otherwise. He rounded a few corners before stopping in front of a door and pulling it open. Yui stepped inside, searching for a light switch. Hades found it first, flickering on the electricity and illuminating the room.

It was different than the last time she had seen it, now fully furnished with white desks and drawers. It reminded her of her old room in the academy back with the gods. Yui smiled, remembering all of the times they had together.

"Yui-san, if you need me, I'll be just down the hallway on your right. But for now, have a good night's rest." Hades smiled, closing the door between them. Yui turned to the bed and layed down on it, pulling Hades cloak closer to her. She suddenly shot up, remembering about the furry cape around her body. It was far too late to give it to him today, so she would have to give it to him tomorrow.

"Oh well." She said, laying back down and letting the world black out around her.


	11. Chapter 11

Yui groaned as sleep floated away from her. As well rested as she felt, she was still reluctant to get up. A bit of sunlight crept it's way into her room from cracked curtains, laying a straight line of light across her room and over her legs. The white room lit up with even the slightest crack of light. She would need to remember to close the curtains all the way next time she decided to sleep, or at least the next time she found her room if ever.

Yui slid the bed sheet off of her body and felt a chill run up her body, sucking the little heat that the sheet gave her from her. Shivering, she pulled the single sheet back over her, wrapping it around her shoulders. It took her a minute to realize that what she had wrapped around her was not her bed sheet but rather Hades' cloak. She pulled it from her body and moved to the drawers that were placed in her room, finding new, clean clothes.

Yui changed out of her white toga she had been wearing for who knows how long, and she rummaged through all of the clothes left there for her. She was relieved to find that they were now better prepared for her and had gone out to get her some current clothing. She pulled out a blue jean jacket with a nice long, white shirt with crazy flower doodles on it. Next she slid a pair of black leggings and began to brush her hair in front of a small mirror on top of the drawers, pulling her knotted hair straighter. She hoped she could shower soon, her hair was getting grossly filthy. Trying not to think about her current hygiene, she tied her hair back in a ponytail and walked back to the bed. She picked up Hades' cloak and looked at it. As much as she wanted to wash it before she returned it, she had no idea where the washers were and if she went looking there would be a chance that she could never find Hades again.

Yui sighed, shaking her head. Thinking like that wasn't going to help her at all. Besides, Hades promised to help her find her way around, so she wouldn't get lost anymore. Though, it did occur to her that there was no way of him knowing where she was or that she even needed help when she did.

Yui frowned. It seemed like as of late all she could do was mope about her problems by herself, alone wandering through the halls aimlessly. She had to break out of her circle of depression somehow. She could just picture Hades' frowning face when he found her so troubled, as if it was his fault no less. She didn't want to worry him so much, he had a job to do!

Taking a deep breath in, she pulled a smile onto her face and marched out of her room, turning to the right as Hades had instructed her to do if she needed him. She reached to only other door in the hallway and knocked on the door lightly. She waited a minute but received no response. She knocked again, hearing a grumble. It occurred to her that he could still be asleep.

Yui carefully pulled the door, flinching every time it squeaked. She gently slid herself inside. It was just how she had first seen it, a giant king sized bed with black sheets and a large canopy above it. In the bed lay a sleeping, eyes closed and chest slowly rising up and down from under his sheets. His face was free from wrinkles of any time, looking as timeless as he was. He really did look like a king tucked away in his fancy bed like he was. Yui blushed, turning away from his sleeping figure. She kept telling herself that she wasn't peeking in on him but it was hard to convince herself when she was sneaking into his room while he was asleep.

She moved to put the cloak down on the bed when she heard a groan from under the covers. Yui flinched back as Hades rose his head up and set himself up on his elbows, eyes squeezed shut. He lifted one of his hands up to rub the sleep out of his eyes when Yui came into sight. He gasped and jumped up, staring at her hard, as if trying to grasp something right in front of him.

Yui held still in place, frozen in shock. Hades' sheets had fallen down to reveal his bare chest. It hadn't occurred to her that he might... sleep in the nude... until now of course. Yui's blush spread across her face and down her neck, finally ripping her eyes away from Hades' sculpted figure.

"Yui!" Hades finally choked out. He blushed profusely and quickly gathered his sheets to pull them over his chest, as if he was a woman found naked in her bed. "W-what are you-"

"R-return! C-cloak, now- bad time- sorry! ...ER, bye!" Yui let out some odd string of words, dropping the cloak on the ground and darting to the door. She pulled it open and closed it behind her, leaning against the door. She let out a few hard breaths, her face so warm she bet she could cook something on it. She pulled her hands up to cover her face, as if trying to hid it from someone who wasn't even there.

She moved to return to her room when she felt a tug on her shirt. She turned to find the end bit of it that stuck out from her jacket caught in the door, having closed it too fast. Great, now she looked like an idiot! She tried to tug it free but it was stuck and wasn't coming loose anytime soon. She sighed and sat herself down. There was no way she would open that door with Hades changing inside, that would break her last bit of pride. Then again, found sitting in the hallway with your shirt stuck in a door was plenty of a way to loose the rest anyways.

The door opened slightly after a minute of waiting, stopped by Yui's body. Finding herself free she stood up, allowing Hades to exit his room. Yui stood facing away from him, not able to turn to him so soon.

"Well... good morning then." Hades said with a nervous chuckle. "I don't believe I've ever had such an effective wake up call before, that's for sure."

"S-sorry!" Yui squeaked, covering her face again.

"I-it's fine. Based off of what little you said, I'm guessing you were returning this." Hades said, holding up his cloak. Yui nodded, still facing away from him. "W-well, I suppose... let bygones be bygones?"

"I-I swear that I didn't mean to peak on you, I would have thought you'd be up by now." Yui said.

"I know, you're not that kind of person." Hades said, clasping a hand on her shoulder. Yui finally peaked at him from over her shoulder, giving him a small, guilty yet thankful smile.

"Alright." Yui said. Hades blushed and felt his heart skip a beat when she turned to him like that. He quickly let go of her shoulder and stood next to her. "I-I guess onto breakfast than?" Hades asked and Yui nodded, beginning to head down the hallways together.

 _ **OMG, Yui almost caught Hades in the nude! And just HOW do you get your shirt caught in the door. The door was basically just saved their relationship there. Thank you doors! :P**_

 _ **Anyways, I hope this update is satisfying enough to you guys- I'm trying to slow down a bit but unlike Pokemon, I just can NOT for the life of me write fillers. I just have a hard time. However, you guys can help if you want! Just give me ideas in the comments and I might be able to incorporate them into the story and make it just a bit more diverse than it could have been. And you guys know I listen to you~ Of course I'm not demanding you to do so, I NEVER ask anything of you guys-**_

 _ **Please Fave, Follow, and Review~**_


	12. Chapter 12

It was quiet. It was really quiet. Neither of them knew what to talk about and the silence only grew as time went on. It was so awkward and unsettling that no one spoke a word that it only got worse as time went on. Both Hades or Yui were eating slowly, every once in awhile looking up at the other in curiosity.

They never had too much to talk about before, but now the blank was just upsetting to Hades. He knew so little about her but didn't know what he wanted to ask. How her life had gone? If she had heard from any of the other gods? If she was still single.

Yui looking up panicked as Hades hit his chest, trying to get air down his throat. "H-Hades-san, are you okay?!" Yui asked, nearly standing up. Hades waved her off, taking in deep breaths.

"I-I'm fine, just choked is all." Hades said, chuckling awkwardly. Yui relaxed hesitantly, smiling at him nervously.

"That was surprising. Are you sure you're alright?" Yui asked again, not quite sure if her worries should be laid to rest so soon.

"I'm fine." Hades assured.

"So..." Yui said, finally building up enough will to talk to him. "How have you been since our schooldays?" Yui asked, not quite sure how to word the question.

"Fine, just been working this whole time. What have you been doing?" Hades asked, putting down his silverware to look at her.

"Just practicing with the sword." Yui said, blushing in embarrassment. Her life paled in comparison to him by far.

"Yes, you use to practice every day. If you like, I can ask Berna to go and pick you up one." Hades offered, causing Yui to beam.

"Really?! You can do that?!" Yui asked, hopping that it wasn't a dream.

"Of course, I will get you one as soon as I can. You must be bored without anything to entertain yourself with. There should be many empty rooms in the building so you're free to use any of them for practice. Multiple if you can't relocate the first room." Hades chuckled, causing Yui to giggle.

"Noted. Thank you so much, I'm really glad that I can practice again." Yui smiled.

"Perhaps... if that's alright with you... you could... teach me a little..." Hades whispered, blushing profusely.

"You want to learn how to use a sword? I never took you for the sword wielder type." Yui smiled.

"W-well, since you like it, I figured it could be fun to try out myself." Hades admitted, blushing hard.

"Sure, I'd love to teach you some things." Yui smiled, causing Hades to smile back.

"Thank you." Hades said.

"But just because you're my friend doesn't mean I'll go easy on you." Yui winked, causing Hades to blush and nodded.

"O-only fair." Hades choked out, clearing his throat. He looked down at his food. "I-I suppose since we'll be able to see each other regularly, we should get to know each other better."

"Now that you mention it, I really don't know much about you, except that you love your Strawberry Daifuku." Yui giggled, gesturing to his side plate of Strawberry Daifuku.

"W-would you like some?" He asked, willing to give up some of his Strawberry Daifuku to Yui. Yui shook her head and he placed the plate back down.

"So what else is around this mansion?" Yui asked.

"Well, honestly, not that much. You've seen just about everything. But I suppose you haven't seen anything outside yet, have you?" Hades asked, knowing full well that she hadn't.

"I guess I was getting curious about what was going on out there." Yui admitted, blushing slightly.

"I'll take you out some time." Hades smiled, causing Yui to frown, eyes drawn to the curse on his chest. She knew fully well that the dead did not like Hades and had cursed him for it. She understood why they were upset, but she felt like if they knew all that he went through than they could forgive him and they could all be happy. She wanted nothing more than for Hades to be happy.

Yui sat up suddenly. Now that she thought about it, his misfortune seemed to appear very little now, if at all. Perhaps things were changing in the underworld, or maybe it was something else going on with him. Whatever it was, it seemed to be helping him out quite a bit because he didn't seem to mind getting close to her at all.

Still, her mind drew back to the first few days she was in the mansion. She remembered that man who walked by and glared at the mansion. Now that she thought about it, she doubted that too much had changed, if at all. But what she was really worried about was Hades volunteering to go out there with her. As happy as she was about him opening up, she knew that only so many would want to forgive him. After the way he talked, most people down here must hate. him.

"Yui? What's wrong, you look sad." Hades asked, eyes drooping in concern. Yui shook her head rapidly, assuring him she was find. Hades, however, didn't seem too convinced and kept staring at her.

"I-I would love for you to show me around, thank you." Yui smiled, causing Hades to smile back, completely forgetting about his past worries. Before he could continue on, the door opened and in walked Berna, staring blankly at the two of them.

"Hades-sama, you're needed in your office." Berna said, causing Hades to frown.

"Sorry, Yui, but I have to go." I'll talk to you later, okay? I promise I won't be long." Hades smiled, quickly fleeing the room. Yui stood up and began clearing off her stuff when a gentle yet firm voice rose up.

"Please refrain from distracting Master Hades from his work any longer." Yui froze and turned around, looking directly at Berna, who stood there silently. Yui frowned.

"What do you mean by-"

"Please stop taking away from Master Hades' work. He is very busy and needs all the time he can get. He's already left duty a few times looking for you and was supposed to get right to work this morning, but instead was here with you. So I do ask that you refrain from being a thorn in his side any longer, Lady Yui." Berna said calmly, a bit of malice in her voice when she said 'Lady', as Hades requested she spoke to Yui. Berna turned away and left the room, leaving Yui standing there, sad and alone.

Okay, funny story. I was writing this chapter, like I always do, and I forgot Berna's name again, so I decided to just paste in her name every time I needed it. I than went and copied Strawberry Daifuku. Than I got to when Berna entered and accidentally wrote in 'Before he could continue on, the door opened and in walked Strawberry Daifuku-'. I just lost it right then and there. I don't know why I need to tell you guys this, I just felt like it needed to be said.

Please Fave, Follow, and Review~


	13. Chapter 13

Yui smiled down at her metal blade, running a silky cloth over it once more. Hades would never break his promise to Yui, and she received a new sword in a few hours. It was a blade like no other she had seen before. An authentic Greek blade, called a Xiphos, was given to her promptly, along with her own training room and a book on new sword styles.

The Xiphos was a double edged, one-handed sword and was completely different from what she had used before. It felt weird in her hand, but she enjoyed it nonetheless. It was two feet long and a little heavy for her arm. Hades had sent her a note promising her different kinds of swords so she could try out as much as she wanted. She loved it's look and was nearly gitty when she found that a new blade should be arriving in just a few short days, giving her plenty of time to work with this one first.

The training room was large but simple- a few stands to put her swords down on, cleaning tools, a few dummies made of cloth and hey, and a whole lot of space for training. Different mats were put down for her, some soft and slick and some hard and ruff. It seemed like a whole lot of work had been put into the room, but it must have taken less than an hour to put together.

Yui had just finished her practice and was calming down for a while. The sword took a while to start moving correctly for her, but she felt like she understood the basics now. She couldn't wait to show Hades her improvement with her new blade.

" _Please stop taking away from Master Hades' work."_

Yui stopped and frowned. She had tried to forget what Berna had said to her earlier by putting her all into the blade, but she just couldn't take her mind off of it. She had no idea she could be distracting him- the thought hadn't even come across her mind before. Was she really hurting his work?

She shook her head and began to run her cloth down her sword. She gasped and pulled back, feeling a sudden sting through her finger. She pulled it close and watched as a small, red line grew on her finger. She started as a small drop of blood rolled down her finger, amazed.

"I bleed still..." Yui whispered, watching as the small cut stung. For some reason it both felt right and wrong to bleed after death. She was not only not a ghost, but she was dead. She wondered if the body was more of a prop than a tool now- instead of keeping her alive it now served as a comforting mechanism.

"Never thought I'd see someone so entranced by a cut before." Yui quickly shot up, turning to the door to find herself face to face with a brand new face.

A young looking man, who appeared to be the same age as Yui, stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame with an amused smirk on his face. He wore a white shirt with a light blue ribbon tied around it. He had on a dark blue pair of pants and a large, brown coat. He had a friendly face, chestnut colored eyes and a freckled face to go with his spiky, orange hair.

"I haven't seen you around here before, are you new?" He asked, striding into the room.

"I think I am. I don't know how long I've been here." Yui admitted. The man nodded, smiling. He stopped in front of Yui and put out his hand.

"I'm Drake." He smiled. Yui smiled back, placing her hand in his.

"I'm Yui." She smiled. Drake nodded and pulled her hand close to his face, inspecting the cut.

"Doesn't look too bad- not that you could die again anyways." Drake chuckled. Yui smiled back. Somehow, even though it was wrong, death humor was surprisingly light hearted sounding to her when he spoke. Drake looked past Yui at her sword, his smile growing by the second. "Your a swords woman?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes, but I've never used this kind before." Yui nodded.

"Well that explains why you're in here. I'm a swords man myself and I've used this room for quite a while now. I'm sure that they're fixing up your own room right now, but feel free to use this one as much as you like." Drake smiled.

"O-oh, this is your training room?" Yui stuttered, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

"Yeah, but like I said, it's fine if you use it. It's nice to have someone to practise with." Drake whinked. Yui smiled and nodded. Finally, someone besides Hades she could take too who seemed to like her! "You like swords than?" He asked, walking over to Yui's Xiphos and picking it up.

"Oh yes I do! Though I've only used katanas and wooden swords before, so this is all new for me." Yui admitted, blushing. Drake nodded and head up the sword, slicing it through the air a few times, pivoting on his ankle and swinging around the blade skillfully. He looked as if he was dancing with the blade- his movements were so fluid and precise that it was breathtaking to watch. Drake nodded as the sword, nodding to Yui.

"This is a good one. It's hard to use but at least it's well crafted." Drake said, handing it back to Yui.

"Yui know a lot about blades." Yui pointed out, inspecting her blade.

"Well I was a great Greek swordsman." Yui looked up at Drake, eyes wide and mouth hanging slightly open.

"Y-you're a soldier?" Yui asked.

"WAS, I died a few thousand years ago." Drake smiled, as if it was nothing. "Though, unlike most Greeks here, I'm grateful for my fall. I died protecting my kingdom and frankly it hurt fight so much." Drake shrugged. "Probably why I'm aloud to stay here- I have no ill will towards Hades."

"Really?! I was worried that no one liked Hades-san down here!" Yui said, giving a sigh of relief while placing a hand over her heart.

"'San'?" Drake said, blinking. "You know, you sound and talk a lot like a Japanese person would." Drake pointed out, pointing at Yui.

"Well, that's because I am." Yui smiled. Drake stared at her for a while. Now it was his turn to be blown away by her heritage.

"Wait... Than your that Kusanagi that Berny was talking about- the one Hades brought here!" Drake exclaimed, scratching his head. "Man, you're nothing like how I imagined. I thought you'd be some stuck up little princess from the way Berny talked about you. Then again, I don't think Berny likes anyone." Drake said, patting her on the head. "I suppose I should say 'welcome to the underworld' than!" Drake smiled. Despite the news she received about Berna bad mouthing her, she could still pull a smile to her face.

"Thank you."

 _ **Hey guys! So what do you guys think of Drake? I just kind of added his in in the moment, so I have no idea where I'm going with him. ,=D**_

 _ **So I knew a guy whose username in Minecraft was Xiphos and I never quite got why he called himself that until now when I just happened to look up 'Authentic Greek sword' and the first thing I saw was 'Xiphos'. It was so weird! XD**_

 _ **But anyways, I hope you're all enjoying this story and I hope the pacing isn't bad.**_

 _ **Please Fave, Follow, and Review~**_


	14. Chapter 14

"Now keep your arms more up than down. No no, your feet need to be moving- don't stop. Arms up!" Drake cried, pointing to Yui.

"I'm just not cut out for this kind of sword!" Yui sighed, letting her heavy sword rest on the ground. Drake shrugged, picking the sword from her hands and putting it back in the sheath.

"Maybe you should try a Rapier, it's like the Xiphos." Yui sat down on the ground, massaging her shoulders. When she asked to train a bit with Drake, she never expected him to actually TRAIN her. Still, his ancient strategies were interesting to learn and could be really useful, if it were not for the fact that the style was so outdated. Still, learning new swords moves was undoubtedly fun. Even if she couldn't tell the swords apart anymore, or even that she could never remember how to hold swords she used a few days ago. "Maybe we should have slowed down on trying new swords, might be a bit fast paced for you." Drake nodded, smiling at her.

"Yeah." She huffed, relieved to finally catch her breath.

"Hey now, don't you go sitting down not, you'll hurt yourself like that." Drake waned, causing Yui to stand up.

"Right." She panted, wiping some sweat from her brow.

"You know, when people say 'stand up', most people say 'hell no!'. You're probably the first to get up that fast." Drake commented, casing Yui to giggle a bit.

"I guess so." She said shrugging. Drake nodded before turning away from her to shuffle through his swords again.

"Ah, here it is- the Rapier!" He smiled, pulling out a nice, thin blade with a magenta handle to it. "Here, we'll just work with this for a while." Drake said, handing it carefully into her hands. "Okay, so you hold it like this-" Drake moved behind Yui, pulled his arms around her, and placed his hands on her's. He shifted her fingers around and placed her right hand in front of her left. "Okay, now you use it lie-"

The door suddenly opened part way and a figure quickly slid into the room, closing the door hurriedly behind them. Yui and Drake watched as the figure stood quietly, listening through the door to hear if anyone was coming. When the cost was cleared, he sighed and turned to them. Hades's eyes immediately met Yui's and he smiled. For some reason she seemed to disappear for a few days and he was getting worried.

However, his smile disappeared the moment he saw Drake with his arms woven around her, chest against her back and head close to her own. Hades blushed for a moment before shaking his head and coming back to reality.

"Hello Drake, Yui-san." Hades greeted, giving them smiled. Drake smiled at him, releasing Yui from his hold. He walked towards Hades and clasped him on the shoulder.

"Haven't seen you around Mr. Almighty." Drake smiled.

"I've been... busy lately." Hades said, smiling towards Yui.

"Well now, you're just in time to watch Yui learn how to use a Rapier." Drake smiled, walking back to Yui. "Okay, this blade you hold upwards all the time and it's a stab and cut sword, so move fast with it." Drake instructed, lightly kicking her feet apart. She tried a few swings, Drake cutting in to grab her wrist and show her the movement with the sword.

Meanwhile, Hades watched in dismay as they moved together. He knew from experience that Drake was an amazing teacher and swordsman, so it was no surprise that those two met and became the best of friends immediately. Still, it left him feeling like the third wheel of the group.

"Hades-san." Yui said, smiling towards the King of the Underworld. "Why don't you try a little?" Hades smiled, ready to accept when Drake pet her on the head.

"Trust me, I've tried to get him to do a bit of swordsmanship- he just isn't interested." Drake sighed, shaking his head. Yui furrowed her brow, looking at Hades before turning back to Drake.

"But Hades-san said he wanted to learn." Yui questioned, causing Drake's petting to stop. He looked at her before turning to Hades. He looked back at Yui before turning to Hades again, a new found smug look on his features.

"Oh did he now?" Drake smirked. "Man, what an amazing outcome this has become. Why ever would he mention this to you and not me first?" Drake said, looking Hades dead on in his eyes. Hades blushed, and felt a lump in his throat.

"Hades-san asked me to show him some things." Yui said, causing Drake's smirk to pull out into an all out 'I know what's going on' smile.

"Gee wizz," He said sarcastically. "What ever could have caused his to ask that out of you?" Drake asked again, looking at Hades as if he was interrogating him.

"Well it was because-"

"I didn't want to learn before, but now I... I do." Hades sighed, looking down at the ground. He couldn't stand that look on Drake's face, especially because Yui had no idea what was going on. The pore purple haired girl was utterly confused, looking back and forth at both of them. She knew she was missing something, but had no idea what it was.

"Well than! You're here now! Let's get started!" Drake said, grabbing Hades' arm and tugging him along, landing him right next to Yui. Hades blushed as their shoulders bumped and pulled away. "Isn't this great, now you two will have sparring partners!" Drake said, smiling at them. Hades glared at the orange haired man. He was just too good at silently making fun of Hades. Of course, to be honest, that WAS one of the reasons he kept him around.

"Don't worry, Hades-san." Yui smiled, turning to him. "I'll go easy on you." Yui said innocently, causing Hades to feel as if someone threw a lead ball at him. _Go easy on him_. He knew she was being nice, since she was a few good swords woman, but it did kind of sting. And the worst part is- he would still get his butt beat by her.

 _ **Hey guys, I've finished another chapter! Sorry if it's not very good, I'm not in much of a writing mood right now. Still, I gave it my best shot, and Drake made it much easier to write!**_

 _ **I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, I'm just out of time right now- I have three quizzes tomorrow and I'm cramming right now :(. But I'm sure I'll be fine~**_

 _ **Please Fave, Follow, and Review~**_


	15. Chapter 15

Yui cut through the air with her blade, slicing up and down while falling into a black step front step pattern. Drake watched from the sideline with interests, watching her technique and form. She finished with a couple side swings before letting out a breath of air and smiling at Drake. He smiled back and gave her a loud round of applause.

"That was cool!" Drake said, eyes shining as he looked over her Japanese blade in fascination. "I'm surprised to see you using a long sword like that after I saw you working well with smaller swords." Drake pointed out, placing a finger on his chin.

"It's just the weight and posture is all. All of the big swords you have me were heavy and hard to hold." Yui sighed, shaking her head and sheathing her sword.

"What?! No way! Those swords were child's play." Drake shook his head and crossed his arms.

"Maybe not for Mr big warrior... dude." Yui muttered, causing Drake to laugh.

"Nice insult. I really felt that one here." Drake shook in laughing, pointing at his heart. Yui blushed and stuck her tongue out.

"I'm just not used to speaking like that." Yui sighed, turning away.

"Than don't." Drake said, shaking his head. The door flew open, revealing a gasping Hades who closed the door in a hurry, attempting to catch his breath. Drake gave him a weird look and frowned. "Whats with you? You come here every day- I think every day- panting like an entire horde Persian warriors were just chasing you in your birthday suit." Drake said, causing Hades to stare at him in disbelief.

"How do you come up with those?" Hades asked, receiving a shrug.

"Just a talent I suppose." He smiled.

"Hades-san, are you in trouble?" Yui asked worriedly, causing Hades to smile gently.

"I guess, in a sense. It's more of I'm skipping work right now- not that I have the heart to do it. It's so sad and depressing, having to read new dead souls' entire live stories constantly. It's a miracle I haven't lost my mind." Hades rambled, causing Yui to frown.

"It sounds like a lot of work." Yui said.

"Yeah, and I have hundreds to do every day. I wish it was easier, but I see no other way to do it." Hades frowned. "As King of the Underworld, it is my job to judge where in the Underworld they go, so I can separate those who want to spend their time in peace and those who want action, along with those who are too young to be in areas too dangerous and those too blackened to spend their time with other good souls."

"But what else can you do but read their life's stories?" Drake shrugged. "I mean, it's rude not to judge them properly- even it there can be up to twenty full pages of their life's story."

"Twenty pages?!" Yui cried. "How can you read twenty pages worth of someone's life?"

"And you have to read all of it or else you could miss a big change at the end of their life-" Drake sighed, "like a bad man choosing to sacrifice himself for his family makes him good, unless his sins are too great."

"I wish I could compress it somehow." Hades said, Yui closing her eyes to think.

"Maybe you can." Yui realized, a flash of sudden inspiration lighting up in her. The two men turned to her as she smiled. "Maybe you can condense it. What does it look like now?"

"The paper work? It's like a short story, like a novel." Hades shrugged.

"Maybe instead of a story you can make it a list." Yui suggested.

"List?" Drake asked, arching his eyebrow. "What kind of a list?"

"Like a list of all of the good and bad they did in their life. And then maybe a timeline to show the order of the events. Then a good twenty pages can be turned into maybe ten." Yui smiled.

"But isn't that rude to the soul, to not even read their life's story?" Drake asked, frowning.

"Well, I mean, I had no idea that Hades-san did that, and I'm sure no one else down here knew that either." Yui pointing out.

"I suppose... I don't really make it public." Hades admitted.

"And why would they care anyways? I mean, you already get to see what they did their entire life, so why is it any different to do it this way. In fact, it it probably easier to decipher a sinner for a saint that way." Yui pointed out. Hades smiled and placed his hands on her shoulders and smiled down at her.

"Yui-san, those ideas are wonderful- not only for me, but for the people who have to write the life's stories! Yui-san, you are a truly wonderful woman." Hades smiled, causing Yui to blush. "I'd love to hear anything else you come up with, but first I would like to give the writers this new format before even more piles up." Hades declared, turning to the door. He stopped suddenly, turning back to them. "Why don't the two of you come with me? Yui-san, I think it would be helpful for you to come and help me explain this idea of yours."

"M-me?" Yui asked, suddenly flustered. "I-I don't know..." Hades took her hand and gave it a light tug.

"Don't worry, there is nothing to fear. They are just normal people like you." Hades pointed out, pulling her along into the hallway. Suddenly a voice called out to Hades, a woman rushing towards him from the other side of the hallway.

"Master Hades!" This woman was short with dark green hair and cat like, golden eyes. She wore a purple tank top which opened down the middle to reveal yellow frills, the purple cloth held together by a yellow heart. She wore a skirt colored in a shade lighter purple than her shirt with orange frills on the bottom. She rushed towards Hades in panic, stopping in front of him to catch her breath.

"Shina, what's wrong? You like exhausted." Hades said, banding down to put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's happening again." She gasped, causing Hades to flinch back.

"What's happening?" Yui asked, causing Drake to laugh awkwardly and pat her head.

"Oh, nothing really. Shina, can you take Yui back to her room, we'll deal with this." Drake asked, looking at Shina with worried eyes. She nodded her head and took Yui's hand.

"Come along Miss Yui, everything will be fine soon." Shina assured. Yui frowned. Fine soon? So something was wrong. An angry howl echoed throughout the hallways. Yui shook slightly, recognizing Cerberus's growls. Hades and Drake hurried down the hallway as fast as they could as Shina tried to pull Yui away from the window.

Yui managed to grasp a small peek out the window. What she saw was blurred but was obviously a crowd of spirits out front. Yui was horrified. Were they rioting outside? Shina carefully pulled Yui down the hallway, apologizing that she had to see what was happening.

"Don't worry," Shina said, trying to comfort her however she could. "It's not the first time this happened. They just need to be angry for a while and soon they'll leave on their own." Shina chuckled awkwardly. "Besides, with Master Drake there to protect Master Hades everything will go smoothly. You'll see."

"How can this go smoothly.." Yui muttered. "When everyone hates him so much?"

 _ **Well, I had to do it at one point. I don't plan on making this too dark, but there will be sad moments like this every once in awhile.**_

 _ **Now I'm not sure what I'm going to do with Shina, I just came up with her on the spot, so she may only show up once or twice. For everyone out there who celebrates it, happy probably late Thanksgiving!**_

 _ **Please Fave, Follow, and Review~**_


	16. Chapter 16

Yui sat, staring at the door. She sat in her room quietly, not even moving an inch as she waited and waited for a certain someone to arrive. Her tea and crackers Shina had brought her, which sat beside her on her counter top, had gone cold, the steam disappearing from the green liquid. Yui knew that worrying would do her no good, but she couldn't help it. After seeing that angry mob out there, and seeing Hades and Drake's reactions...

Yui pulled her arms around her, looking down to the floor. She knew what was happening, that much she was sure about. Hades did mention that the spirits in the underworld hated him, so it would be no surprise if they acted on that hatred sometimes. Still, it was hard to believe that they hated him so much they would want him hurt. And for what? They were dead, there was nothing they could do about it, and never anything to be done about it in the first place.

Yui turned her back to the door, no longer able to face it. She didn't know how to feel about this. She felt bad but angry at the same time. What would she even say to him when he came? What would he say back? It was hard to say if he'd be open about the situation or try to cover it for her own mentality sake. She was worried how he was doing.

There was a light knock on the door behind her, and she called for the guest to enter. The guest entered the room, closing the door quietly behind himself. Hades stood in silence, staring at Yui sadly. She sat on her bed, facing away from him. He should have known that what she saw would have upset her, yet there was nothing he could do to cover her view. Hades, letting out a deep sigh, approached her, sitting down on her bed, the mattress creaking loudly under him. He would need to get those fixed. He stared at the door, like she had been doing for the past few hours. He had thought about what to say to her the entire way here, but now that he sat beside her, he no longer knew what to do. He hated seeing her so sad, but she wouldn't brush something like this over so quickly.

So they sat in silence. They sat there, both thinking hard about what had happened, until Yui turned to him quietly.

"...Are you okay?" She asked quietly, startling Hades, who in turn turned to her with a sad smile.

"Yes, I'm fine. But how are you feeling?" Hades asked. Yui turned away, bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them, letting her chin rest on her knees.

"...Confused." She said, causing Hades to let his head lay limp on his neck for a minute before nodding.

"I guess that is to be expected. It happened out of the blue- none of us expected it this time." Hades admitted, causing Yui to flinch. This time? Somehow it seemed less like in the past and more like...

"It's happened at least once since the time I first arrived." Yui sighed, knowing that it was true.

"The day you arrived actually. Normally I would go out and appease the people, but instead I sent Drake to deal with it while I tended to you. I didn't want to leave you alone." Hades explained. Yui nodded and leaned on him slightly, keeping her touch light. He smiled and leaned back. She was warm and soft where their shoulders met, and he was sure she felt the same of his. He smiled into her warmth, even if it was but a simple meeting of the nearly felt at ease after what had happened earlier, as if it was days ago and long forgotten. Yui was a beacon of hope, and ever since she came, his misfortune had been dulling- less accidents, less riots, and less arguments. It was as if she herself was a cure to all of his sorrows and worries.

But all too suddenly her touch was gone from his skin as she recalled back. She turned her body, facing him fully, eyes wide in realization.

"Where is Drake?" She asked, worried. Hades quickly turned away, keeping his eyes low and away from her pleading orbs.

"He is... busy at the moment..." Yui crossed her arms, frustrated by his answer.

"But where is he?" Yui pressed on. Hades turned his head to the side away from her and she huffed, laying down on her bed. Hades turned back to her, placing a gentle hand on her side. She turned her gaze from him and he felt his heart crack a bit. He understood why she was so upset- for all she knew he could have lost an arm or worse- he was dead. He almost wanted to smile at that notion. How quickly you forget that death is impossible down here, since everyone else was hurt.

"He's dead." Hades said. At first Yui nearly began to cry, until realization hit her and she sprung up, grabbing her pillow and whacking him over the head with it.

"Don't do that!" She cried. Hades smiled, quickly taking the pillow from her. She reached to grab another, but Hades pulled her into a comforting embrace.

"I think it was my best joke yet." He smiled. Yui giggled, giving him a playful shove. "No, he's fine, for the most part. He did however get hit in the head pretty hard by a rock." Hades admitted.

"Is he okay?!"

"He's probably fine, maybe a headache for a few days at most. It was only a small rock after all." Hades said, causing Yui to sigh in relieve.

"Jezz, I thought something was wrong before. Just tell me next time- I can handle stuff like that!" Yui insisted and Hades blushed.

"I guess it was worse in my mind as it was in your's. I don't like seeing my friends get hurt." Hades admitted with a blush.

"Same." A quiet knock sounded at the door and Berna entered.

"Sire, you have a guest who is running around like a headless chicken." Berna informed calmly. Hades shook his head and stood up, holding a hand out for Yui.

"You should come." Hades said, grabbing her hand when she didn't move fast enough for him. He guided her down the hallway behind him, smiling happily. Yui smiled as well, amused by his sudden excitement. The mood was quickly cut by the sound of irrational shouting and screaming.

"Calm down, brother, you're causing a scene."

"But-but-but- AH! This is sooo scary. She's gone and there's rioting and-" **Crash!**

"Hey, will you stand still, you're going to break something else like this!"

"Sorry!"

Hades shook his head, less amused now. He opened the large door in front of him, letting himself in and leaving Yui to stand in the hallway.

"Will you calm down, Apollo!" Hades called, causing the Greek god of the sun to turn to him, practically in tears.

"But Hades! Something terrible has happened!" Apollo yelled, running to his uncle.

"What is it?" Hades asked, suddenly concerned.

"It's fairy-san, I can't find her anywhere! What if she's been kidnapped by pirates?!" Apollo cried. Hades eyes went wide and he gulped nervously.

"Ano... I forgot to tell you guys, didn't I?" Hades said, uncomfortably shifting from foot to foot. Yui popped out from behind to door, smiling sadly at the two Greek gods, who stared back in shock.

"Ano... hi guys."

 _ **Man, Hades it just not doing a good job this chapter. He worried Yui, made a joke about death, and then admitted to all you lovely guys and gals who read this that HE FORGOT TO TELL THE OTHER GODS THAT YUI DIED! Dammit Hades! :P**_

 _ **Heh, well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I've been meaning to add other gods for a while now, but kept holding it off.**_

 _ **Please Fave, Follow, and Review~**_


	17. Chapter 17

"Fairy-san! I was sooo worried!" Apollo cried, running full speed towards her and quickly wrapping his arms around her body. Yui squeaked in surprise as he lifted her, with very little effort, and twirled her around in excitement. He put her down, placing his cheek on her head as overly dramatic tears flowed down from his eyes. "Fairy-san!"

"Oi, Apollo-nee, you're gonna crush her like that." Dionysus warned, pulling lightly on his brother's shoulder.

"But I missed her so much!" Apollo cried, his tears stopping as he pouted. Yui smiled and shook her head, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Apollo-san, I'm sorry to have worried you like that." Yui said kindly, causing Apollo to beam.

"It's okay! You're here now, right?" He beamed, a large smile breaking out on his face. Yui smiled back, giggling happily. Hades smiled as he watched them. It felt like nothing had really changed- they were all good friends still and nothing seemed to change that.

"Ah! Fairy-san, I forgot to ask- why are you down here?" Apollo asked with an oblivious smile. Hades and Yui's smiles dropped in an instant and Dionysus shook his head, frowning.

"Well... It's-" Hades started before Yui stopped him, holding up a hand to him, as if saying 'I'll explain'. Hades nodded, letting Yui take over. Yui looked up at Apollo with a sad smile. Apollo's smile had become a tad bit hesitant, as if knowing something was wrong. Yui bit her lip, searching for the words. It was hard to explain the situation when she herself still had no idea how it happened. No memory of her death had returned to her, but she still knew she was dead.

"It's... not very easy to explain." Yui started, quickly becoming unsure of what she wanted to say. Apollo's smile had finally faded, a look of worry falling onto his face. "Apollo-san, you know- you understand that I'm... mortal, don't you?" Yui asked uncertainly. Sometimes it seemed like the entire concept of death had slipped his mind when it came to her.

"Of course I know you're mortal, you're human after all." Apollo answered, his face screwed in an unsure smile.

"So you understand that I can... die, right?" Yui asked, not sure where to go with this.

"... You're dead.." Apollo said, looking down at the ground.

"...Yeah..." Yui answered, looking down as well. The room became silent- not even the quiet sound of breathing could be heard.

"...I guess... I knew that..." Apollo said, chuckling dryly. "I mean, you're down here, right? Why else would you go missing for so long?" Yui watched as her friend's fists began to clench, restraining his overwhelming feelings. "But, I guess it was a little weird, you being in the Greek Underworld rather than the Japanese Underworld."

"Yeah, it is..." Yui agreed, watching him carefully.

"Hey, Uncle Hades," Dionysus said, turning to his relative. "How exactly do you forget to tell us something like this?" He asked, unusually upset.

"W-well, work is hard and any free time I spend with..." Hades stopped, blushing slightly and turning away from Yui. Dionysus shook his head, massaging his temples.

"Well, you've got to tell everyone else about this- they will want to see her as well. And if you hold it off any longer then Takeru and Loki are gonna..." Dionysus stopped to give a shiver of fear. Hades, too, began to noticeably sweat.

"Y-yeah. I guess everyone should know." Hades agreed.

"How about later?" Yui suggested. "For now, let's hang out. It's been awhile since the last time I saw you all." Yui pointed out. Hades nodded in agreement, turning to Dionysus. Dionysus seemed hesitant at first, but soon nodded back.

"You're right. Let's do something. Got any wine?" Dionysus asked.

"Well-"

"Wait, I think I have some." Dionysus said, pulling out a small bag and pulling a big bottle of wine out, like a magic trick, causing Hades to shake his head as his nephew smiled in a goofy way. Yui turned to Apollo, frowning. His eyes were dark and his mouth hung slightly open as his head hung low, staring at the floor in sorrowful thought.

"Ano, Apollo-san, are you okay?" Yui asked, stepping right in front of him. Apollo lifted his head slightly, surprised by her sudden appearance.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Apollo said, shaking his head.

"Apollo-san, I might be dead, but I'm not gone." Yui pointed out.

"Yeah, that's true." Apollo said, brightening up a bit. Yui smiled and took his hand, gently tugging on it.

"Come on, let's get going." Yui smiled. Apollo blushed and nodded, letting her take him wherever she wanted. Hades frowned at the sight of them holding hands. He felt something bubble up from within his stomach- a displeasing feeling as he watched them. An image flashed in his mind of that moment, but instead of Apollo, his own face appeared with Yui. But coming back to reality the next second and seeing his nephew hand in hand with Yui stung.

"Uncle, are you coming?" Dionysus asked, turning to Hades.

"What? Oh! Yes, I'm coming." Hades said, rushing after them.

Yui smiled back at Apollo and he smiled back to her. She released his hand and lead them down the hall. As she studied them, she realized that the two Greek gods were in their human form. It surprised her to think she never noticed the way they looked. It was odd, since they couldn't have know that she was down here. So why would they be in human form? Yui shook her head and continued down the hallway, finally stopping in front of the dining room.

"The dining room?" Hades asked. "Why here?"

"Well... I didn't know where else to go..." Yui admitted with a blush. Dionysus and Apollo smiled, Apollo quietly laughing while Dionysus patted her on the head. She shook him off like a stubborn child, crossing her arms, causing Hades to join into the giggling.

"Neh neh, we should get the entire group together again- just like old times." Apollo suggested as they entered the dining room.

"Like a party?" Yui asked.

"Yeah! A party!" Apollo said excitedly.

"Well I don't know when we can-" Hades began before Apollo broke in again.

"We can have these human things called balloons and decorations!"

"Well, maybe not that much-"

"And we can have a big celebration together! And we can see each other again!"

"It could get a little crowded-"

"It's decided, we'll throw a party down here in the underworld! It will be great! It's been too long since everyone has been together again!"

"Apollo." Hades said, placing a hand on his nephew's back. "Are you listening? It might not be such a good idea. Besides, Yui-san might not want a party-"

"I think it sound like fun!" Yui smiled. "It can be like a high school reunion party."

"... Let's have a party." Hades smiled.

 _ **Sorry if this chapter isn't all that good. I guess I'm a little stressed right now, so the story just isn't flowing out of me like it did before.**_

 _ **Please Fave, Follow, and Review~**_


	18. Chapter 18

"A-Apollo-san, I don't think that you should... well..." Yui droned off while Apollo balanced on a chair, trying to get a banner up in the doorway.

"But Fairy-san, you said that you used chairs to boost yourself back in the human world." The sun god pointed out with a large smile on his face. His eyes shined as he reached as high as he could, standing on his tippy toes in order to reach the top of the hallway door.

"Y-yes, ONE chair, n-not three piled on top of each other!" Yui cried, shaking at the unstable structure of chairs Apollo had piled up. The door to the dining room had proven to be so tall that even just one chair could not reach the top, leaving Apollo to stupidly stack chair on top of chair in a very unstable fashion before scrambling to the top. "Besides, can't you just, you know, fly?"

"It's more fun this- woah!" Apollo shrieked as one of the chair legs slipped off of the seat beneath it and the chairs began to tumble over.

"Apollo-san!" Yui cried in fear. Apollo tumbled down, stopping his crash by switching into his god form to float just above the ground. Yui released the breath she held as Apollo straitened himself before landing. "Are you okay?!" Yui asked worriedly, rushing over to him.

"Yep, just fine." Apollo smiled down at Yui with his bright, cheery face.

"Hey, what happened?! We heard yelling and a crash!" Dionysus and Hades bursted into the hallway in their human forms, where the two friends had been trying to hang a banner up. Yui and Apollo turned to Hades and Dionysus, apologetic looks on their faces.

"Apollo-san was trying to hang the banner and the chairs fell." Yui explained.

"A-and I only changed into God form to catch my fall is all, uncle Hades, promise!" Apollo cried, quickly changing back to human form.

"It's fine in this case." Hades sighed, causing Apollo to breath in relief.

"Wait, what is wrong with Apollo-san being in god form?" Yui asked, confused.

"W-well, it's a little... embarrassing." Dionysus admitted, looking away. "The two of us are... not allowed to be in our God forms while we're visiting."

"How come?" Yui asked curiously.

"We sort of... messed the place up a few centuries ago." Apollo explained, blushing. "And Uncle Hades banned our God forms, unless there is an emergency, while we're down here." Yui giggled, amused. No doubt Apollo was a troublesome god when he was a child. She could picture him making a mess around the halls, trying to find something fun to do while exploring the seamlessly empty halls. However, it did explain why the two Greek gods had shown up in their human forms before.

"We're almost done in there if you're done out here." Dionysus said, looking inside.

"We still need to banner up." Yui sighed, looking at the large sheet of cloth.

"Here," Hades said, picking up the banner and floating up in his god form. He placed the banner above the door and floated back down, surprisingly changing back into his human form. He looked up at the banner and sighed.

"Why do I have a feeling this is going to go terribly wrong." Hades sighed. They returned to the room, looking around. It wasn't quite feel like a human party, but it did have similarities. They have plates, food, cups, and other items scattered throughout the room. The room's ceiling was nearly covered in balloons simply because Apollo read something about balloons in a book on human parties.

Despite the overwhelming number of colorful balloons hovering in the air, the party looked nice and simple. Yui looked around the room with sparkles in her eyes. She was excited to see all of her friends again, even if she was dead now.

"Hades-san," Yui addressed Hades, turning around to meet his eyes. "When is everyone arriving?" She asked curiously.

"Not for a while, we still have plenty of time left over." Hades smiled. Yui nodded, checking the table placings once more, ever so slightly shifting a few of the plates. "I don't think you have to fuss over those."

"I know, but I can't help it." Yui blushed, leaving the plates alone. "I'm just really excited about seeing everyone. A-and a little nervous." Yui admitted.

"No need to be worried, Fairy-san!" Apollo smiled.

"That's right." Dionysus nodded. "Nothing has changed between us- we're all still friends."

"I know, but, well... I guess it feels different since I... died." Yui admitted, looking down at the plate in front of her, drawing lazy circles around the rim.

"I guess that has changed." Apollo said, causing Yui to frown. Dionysus elbowed his brother in the ribs and walked over to Yui, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright, the others will learn to accept it." Dionysus assured.

"Yui-san," Hades said, stepping in front of her. "You shouldn't worry so much. We're here to have fun- so don't worry about it." Yui smiled gratefully at Hades. It was nice to have her friends so comforting for her when she needed them.

A knock sounded at the door. Hades called for the visitor to come in and the door opened while a male figure walked in. Yui eyes widened and a smile spread across her face.

"Drake-san!" Yui cried, rushing to the orange haired man. He smiled wide, showing off her pearly whites, while holding his head up and placing his hands on his hips.

"Yes, and I feel as good as new!" Drake smiled as Yui embraced him.

"Moe, don't get too full of yourself, you only got hit by a rock." Yui huffed quietly, crossing her arms.

"Hey, it was a big rock." Drake frowned deeply, faking looking hurt.

"Couldn't be any bigger than your ego." Yui giggled, causing Drake to place a hand on his heart.

"You wound me!" Drake fake cried. "I think I've started to rub off on you." Drake laughed. The two of the laughed until a fake cough caught their attention.

"So who's this?" Apollo asked Hades.

"You two probably don't remember him, but this is Drake, my bodyguard. Drake, these are my nephews, Dionysus and Apollo." Hades said, gesturing to each man.

"I remember you two. You rode a cart of plates down the hallway and crashed it into the kitchen." Drake said, causing Yui to gasp, covering her mouth to hold back her fit of laughter. The two gods blushed and looked away.

"Yep, that was us..." Dionysus sighed.

"Master Hades, some guests have arrived." The small group turned to the door to see Berna, gesturing for the guests to come in. Two figures stepped into the room.

"Good evening." Tsukito said, bowing his head.

"Yo, what's up." Takeru greeted, holding his hand up.

"Tsukito-san! Takeru-san!" Yui cried, rushing over to them and embracing the two gods.

"Kusanagi?"

"Weed?!"

 _ **I'm sorry! I really am! I ended up forgetting all about this fanfiction over my brake since I was so invested in the toys and games I got! I'm sorry. I would have written a make it a super awesome chapter, but I honestly was running on empty when it came to this chapter.**_

 _ **Hum... those are some interesting reactions they had to seeing Yui there. Almost makes you think they DIDN'T KNOW she would be there. Hum...**_

 _ **Please Fave, Follow, and Review~**_


	19. Chapter 19

"I'm so glad to see you two!" Yui smiled brightly, pulling away from the two gods. She took in their appearances while they were in god form.

Tsukito's hair was almost the same in human form as in god form- the only notable difference was the two, long things of hair that fell down around his face to his hips. He was dressed in a long sleeved Kimono with golden embroideries. The top of his kimono was white around the chest and black on the sleeves- giving way to a yellow cuff around the wrists, purple fabric sewn on under the cuff. He had on black, long baggy pants.

Takeru was a bit easier to recognize, having seen him before in the gardens- if only for a few minutes longer that his brother. He had three white stripes in his aqua blue hair and a golden hairband holding most of his spiky hair back- a few of his bangs still sticking out. His golden eyes were wide, surprise on his face. He wore a black and white necklace with an arch like golden charm on it. His god form revealed most of his toned stomach, having only a strip on the upper half of his body to cover up. His arm peace left only one of his arms covered, and his strip of cloth floated around him as if floating around in the water.

"W-wait, Weed, what are you doing here?" Takeru asked, taken back by her unexpected appearance. Yui frowned, looking back and forth between the two gods before taking another step away from them and placing right fist on her chest.

"Wait, you two... didn't know I was here?" Yui asked, turning to Hades, who quickly stepped forward.

"I-It's not my fault this time! I tried to tell him, but..."

 _ **~Flashback~**_

 _Hades took a deep breath before picking up the phone and dialing Japanese god of the seas and storm's number. He waited for someone to pick up for a moment, finally hearing a click go off on the other side._

" _Hello?" Hades smiled, recognizing his old friend's voice over the line._

" _Hello, Takeru." Hades answered back, hearing recognition on the other line._

" _Whah! Hades?! Man, I haven't heard from you in months! How have you been?" Takeru asked, the phone crackling slightly when Takeru flopped down onto a seat on the other end of the line._

" _I've been good. How are you?"_

" _I'm alight. So, why are you calling- you didn't seem like the kind of person to just call someone out of the blue without any reason." Takeru pointed out._

" _Well, you see, I'm throwing a ... party, down here in the-"_

" _Woah! You mean a party down in the Underworld?!"_

" _Well, yes, I was going to say-"_

" _That's awesome! I'm sure me and Onii-san can come, when is it?"_

" _Tomorrow, about midday-"_

" _Yep, we're free! And who will be coming?"_

" _Everyone from school- well, the students anyways..."_

" _That's great, it's like a graduation party- that thing that Weed use to talk about! Too bad she can't come down into the underworld with us." Takeru sighed._

" _Well, actually-"_

" _Well, thanks for inviting us! I'll let onii know now- talk to you later!" -Click-_

 _Hades looked down at the phone in his hand in a cloud of depression, sighing before putting it down. "Such misfortune." Hades said, placing his hand on his face in utter shame._

 _ **End flashback**_

"You guys have phones?" Yui questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Woops..." Takeru blushed, placing a hand on the back on his head. "Sorry about that, Hades." Takeru apologized.

"It's alright." Hades said with an amused chuckle.

"Kusanagi, why are you down here?" Tsukito asked, taking a step forward to stand at her side, glancing at her on his left. Yui looked down, frowning. It was probably the most difficult thing to tell one of your mortal friends that your mortality has reached it's peek.

"Maybe you two... want to sit down." Yui said quietly. The two Japanese gods sensed something was wrong, both becoming rather uncomfortable as they ushered themselves to the table to sit down.

The two kept their eyes on Yui, who pulled a seat away from the table and set it behind their chairs. The two gods turned to seats around in order to look directly at her. The three Greek gods stood in silence away from the three Japanese friends. Yui took her time to think before looking up at them, biting her lip.

"You two... you know I am... mortal, right?" Yui asked, choosing her world like when she explained it to Apollo.

"...Yes." Takeru said, keeping his eyes downcast. Yui fiddled with her white dress, not sure how to put it. By now the two gods had probably guessed why she was down here, but she had a feeling that, unlike the Greek gods, they needed to hear it from her.

"Honestly, I don't know how or when, my memory is a little fuzzy-" The two visiting Greek gods looking at her in surprise. "-but something must have happened because... I'm dead." Tsukito took a deep yet shaky breath before a few tears began rolling down. Takeru on the other hand clenched his hands on his knees. His teeth clenched shut as his body shook slightly as he kept his eyes ceased shut. Yui bit her lip. There was no easy way to break such news, but surely there was a better way than his she put it. Yui reached out and touched Takeru's hand, but he pulled away, standing up suddenly.

"I'm gonna... go for a walk." Takeru said, turning to walk out the door. Yui watched as he left the room, standing up to follow him. However, a small hand stopped her, grasping the end of her dress. Yui turned around to see the God of the Moon holding her dress, shaking his head.

"He needs to be alone for a bit.." Tsukito said, his voice cracking a bit. Yui frowned at the purple haired god. He looked like a lost little boy the way he held onto her dress, eyes downcast at the floor and hand shaking. Yui nodded and sat back down, scooting closer to Tsukito.

"I'm sorry you two had to learn like this..." Yui said, placing her hand on top of his. He nodded, keeping his eyes off of hers.

"I understand- it was best to hear it from you anyways." Tsukito nodded.

"Fairy-san, you said you didn't know how you died?" Apollo cut in, asking the million dollar question.

"It's normal." Hades suddenly said, catching the gods' attentions. "Usually a mortal can't remember how they died when they come her. Many start to remember after a few days to a few months. And then there are those who don't remember what happened for years, then a few who... never remember." Hades explained.

"Well how long have you been here?" Dionysus asked.

"Maybe over a month." Yui said.

"...You've been here for a while." Tsukito said, finally looking up at Yui. She nodded, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"But I haven't changed one bit." Yui smiled, causing Tsukito to smile back, placing his hand on her's and blushing.

"Yes, you have not. Not at all."

 _ **NOO! Takeru- I'm sorry I did this too you! I didn't mean to make you so upset *Cried a little*. Well, I mean, I kind of did, but only for story and plot purposes!**_

 _ **Heh, well, I hope that this is good enough for you guys. I'm not sure if the Norse Gods will come in next chapter or not- I think I'll add them in two chapters, just so we can have a chapter with Takeru.**_

 _ **At least we can be glad that Hades didn't forget to tell them about Yui- they Takeru just kept interrupting him is all! Yeah, I guess I just wanted to have that funny moment over the phone and a 'Hades' misfortune' joke...**_

 _ **Please Fave, Follow, and Review~**_


	20. Chapter 20

Yui walked down the hallway, poking her head into one of the doors. Nothing. She sighed and closed the door, continuing on to the next door. Yui had been walking up and down the halls for what felt like hours without any sign of the God of the Sea and Storms. Yui, despite Tsukito's assurance, couldn't seem to just let Takeru alone when he was so upset. So who went after him. It wasn't like he knew his way around, so going somewhere he would be was out of the question- not that there was much in the building to begin with.

Yui sighed. She felt like giving up and turning around when something furry touched her leg. She nearly tripped as she jumped back in surprise. She looked in, sucking in a gasp.

"Usamaro?" Yui asked, looking down at the fluffy bunny on the ground, looking up at her. "What are you doing here?" Yui asked, bending down to it. She briefly wondered why the white rabbit wasn't with its owner, Tsukito. She reached out to pick up the white ball of fluff, but he darted out of the way, quickly heading down the hallway and stopping. Yui jumped up and rushed after him. If he got lost, Tsukito would be heartbroken.

She continued to chase the rabbit down the halls until it stopped in front of a partially open door. It hopped inside and Yui followed suit. She was surprised to see a familiar K-nine with big, beady red eyes and three terrifying heads at the end of the small courtyard she walked into. She was even more surprised, however, to see a familiar blue haired god standing in the middle of the small, circular structure where Cerberus would usually be lying. She smiled, walking towards him.

But her smile quickly dropped when she saw the look on his face. He looked almost empty the way he stood there. Yui moved beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He jumped in shock, Cerberus lifting his head to see what the commotion was about. Takeru stared at Yui in shock.

"Weed? When did you-..." Takeru's face darkened and he turned away from her, keeping his eyes down. Yui frowned, looking down as well.

"I.." Yui said, catching his attention. "I'm sorry you had to find out like this." Yui apoligised.

"No!" Takeru suddenly shouted, causing her to jump. "I-I mean, it's not your fault! I should have come to visit you sooner- to see how you where doing, so I would know about this." Takeru said, looking down again.

"No! It's not your fault!" Yui insisted, grabbing his sleeve and pulling on it lightly. "It's mine, I should have contacted everyone when it happened."

"But I-"

"But still-" The two of them looked at each other, giggles of amusement beginning to form in their throats until they evolved into full out laughter. Once the two settled down they sat next to each other on the ground, looking at the sky.

"I guess we both could have done something." Takeru said, Yui nodding in agreement. "So how long have you been... you know... dead?" Takeru asked quietly.

"Well, more than a month- that's all I know." Yui admitted, a blush running over her cheeks. "I've sort of lost track of time while I was here."

"It's the same thing for us gods." Takeru smiled. "Time seemed to go much faster when mortality isn't a concern." Yui nodded. It made sense- when time is no longer something they goes by for someone, it no longer concerns them. Heck, she could have been here for a year without her realizing it. She suddenly felt very nervous- just how long has she been here for anyways? "So how did you find me in this huge mansion?"

"Oh- it was easy, I just had to follow Usamaro." Yui smiled.

"Usamaro? Where?" Takeru asked, looking around. Yui looked around as well, not spotting the little bunny anywhere.

"Er, maybe he left?" Yui suggested, standing up. Takeru stood up as well, looking right at Cerberus.

"I hope so." The god of the Sea and Storms said, a hint of concern in his voice as he looked at the vicious guard dog.

"No no, Cerberus wouldn't eat Usamaro... I think." Yui said, rushing over to Cerberus. "Hi there." Yui said, Cerberus opened on of his eyes, the other opening suit when he spotted her, wagging his tail, his tongues and beginning to pant excitedly. "Have you seen a bunny around here?" She asked, petting his heads. Takeru quickly exited, hoping that Usamaro had just left the room and went back to find Tsukito. Instead of answering, his heads nudged her, asking for attention. She pet him as much as she could, but the moment she switched to another head, the head she stopped petting whined and nudged her.

Yui signed. There was no way that Cerberus would have known where Usamaro was without barking at him- it was expected of a dog like him to want to hunt. They two friends would have noticed the commotion. And surly Usamaro would be smart enough to not go near him.

She kept turning over and over again to pet him, switching from head to head. When she lifted one of her hands to touch another of his heads, she jumped in surprise when she came in contact with something especially fussy. She turned to the right head, gasping as she spotted a small, fussy white rabbit on his head.

"Usamaro!?" Yui cried, picking him up. "How did you- what?!" Yui questioned. Usamaro Turned around in her grip and bent down to Cerberus, giving him bunny licks on his middle head's nose.

"You found him-" Takeru questioned, coming back into the small area, freezing on the spot. It wasn't every day you saw a small bunny getting along with a 'dog from hell'. Yui laughed nervously, placing Usamaro on the ground, where he jumped back to Cerberus. "Well I'll be." Takeru said, standing beside her, staring at the two oddball friends.

"I guess I shouldn't be so surprised- Cerberus is actually really friendly when you get to know him." Yui smiled, laughing in exhaustion.

"Really?" Takeru asked, turning to Yui. She hummed, nodding her head.

"He scared me when I first met him- then again, he did attack me." Yui shrugged, no longer seeming like all that bad of a thing. She had forgiven him a long time ago.

"Wh-what?!" Takeru cried, jumping back.

"Well he must not have known I was staying here, so he thought I was here to hurt Hades-san." Yui said, stepping forward and petting Cerberus on the nose of his left head. "Do you want to pet him?" Yui asked, turning to Takeru. He looked at the large gatekeeper in a weary concern, narrowing his eyes at the large dog.

"I don't like large animals." Takeru said. Yui frowned, pulling him forward.

"It's alright, he won't bite." Yui insisted. Cerberus' left head looked up at him and watched as Yui brought him closer. She took his hand and he blushed. She pulled it over to Cerberus' head. The large dog did not react in the slightest. "He's weirdly calm."

"He probably knows that he can't beat me- being a god in all." Takeru said, placing a hand on Cerberus' head. The great hound accepted his hand and let the god pet him. Takeru smiled down at Cerberus. Yui smiled at Takeru, petting Cerberus' right head while Usamaro hopped onto his middle head. Yui smiled at Takeru and he looked up, smiling back.

 _ **Hey guys, I admit that I'm running out of things for these guys to do. If at all possible, could someone suggest something for Yui and Hades to do together when the party's over?**_

 _ **Sorry I cut this weird- I didn't know how to end it. But at least Takeru is happy again. And got to love that little moment they had while they kept defending each other. Definitely one of the cuter moments I've put in this story.**_

 _ **Please Fave, Follow, and Review~**_


End file.
